Olhos Fechados
by Toynako
Summary: - Fic Yaoi/Lemon - Primeiramente quando se ama alguém, se quer desesperadamente ter essa pessoa ao lado, para amar-lhe sempre, porem quando se ama em demasia uma pessoa que já tem outra para ser sua favorita, o que se faz?
1. Duas Marcas

* * *

_--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--__.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.__.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--__.--.--.--.--_OoOo0o**O**o0oOoO_--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.--__.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--__.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_

**Título:** Olhos Fechados

**Autora:** Toynako

Dedicada á: Srta. Mello

**Anime:** Death Note.

**Casal:** Suruba!

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Yaoi/ Lemon

**Status:** Fic em Andamento, com números de capítulos indeterminados.

**Direitos Autorais:** Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

_--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--__.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.__.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--__.--.--.--.--_OoOo0o**O**o0oOoO_--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.--__.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--__.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_

_

* * *

  
_

**Olhos Fechados**

_Como não tenho mais nada a fazer, venho expressar por esse papel minhas pequenas teorias e anseios ._

_Primeiramente quando se ama alguém, se quer desesperadamente ter essa pessoa ao lado, para ama-la sempre, porem quando se ama em demasia uma pessoa que já tem outra para ser sua favorita, o que se faz?_

_Normalmente se luta para ter aquela pessoa amada somente para si, se quer mais que nunca monopoliza-la. Todavia quando se sabe que essas duas pessoas se amam intensamente, e você vê-se entre as duas servindo apenas de uma válvula de escape, o se deveria fazer?_

_No meu caso, amo os dois, e até estou com eles. Porem sei que estes estariam melhores se estivessem juntos. Eu sei que sirvo apenas como "válvula de escape", para ambos. Os amo em demasia mesmo assim._

_Complicado, não? Tudo o que mais quero é monopolizá-los, mas anseio em uni-los para que vivam intensamente seu amor. Já não sou mais criança, apesar de me comportar como uma varias vezes. _

_Irei juntá-los, mesmo que para isto tenha que me afastar deles... _

_._

_._

_.__  
_

_**-Mail Jeevas (Matt)**_

---.---.---.---.---.---

"— Ahnm-Nhnm... " – gemeu Matt "— Mello… Não ague-hunmm, não agüento mais... "

Em um dos vários esconderijos de Mello, no qual este e Matt viviam juntos fazendo planos para poder capturar Kira. Quem olhasse para aqueles dois neste instante notaria que eram mais do que simples 'comparsas'.

"— Hunmm… Ahnmm… " – gemia mais Matt.

Os gemidos de prazer eram escutados mesmo ao longe, de tão entorpecidos que estavam os dois corpos suados em cima da enorme cama que possuía o quarto de Mello.

Este encontrava-se deitada nesta, inteiramente nu, com Matt movimentando-se delirantemente sobre seu membro, lhe dando um prazer sublime.

"— Mellooo… " – o ruivo movia-se o máximo que podia, estaziado pelo prazer de ter seu amado indo fundo dentro de si.

Matt olhou melhor para este. Toda vez que o via fazia uma corrente enorme de encanto passar por seu corpo. Não sabia como aquele ser poderia ser tão belo. Amava-o profundamente. A única coisa que o incomodava era a venda no rosto deste.

Era assim toda vez que se amavam, adorava tudo, porem Mello sempre estava vendado em um mundo só dele. No qual vez ou outra escutava em um gemido rouco de prazer o nome de outra pessoa sem ser o seu.

"— Ne-arr… " – sussurrou Mello, passando insistentemente suas mãos pelas cochas do ruivo.

Matt sorriu fraco, olhando o ser em baixo de si sussurrar o nome de outra pessoa. Sem parar de se mover, chegou mais perto da orelha deste, mordendo fracamente o lóbulo.

"— Sim. É ele... " – falou baixo tentando falsificar sua voz para que parece-se mais a do albino "— Me tome como sempre quis. "

Mello riu cínico, movendo sua mão para a cintura do ruivo em cima de si, fazendo-o intensificar de modo extremo o que estavam a fazer.

"— Ahmm! Near... " – urrou de prazer quase chegando no máximo que agüentaria "— Te amo... "

"— Eu tamb-ahm... Te amo mais do que tudo. " – declarou-se Matt "— E-e-eu...Ahnhhhhnhhhm! " – gritou, não ligando para nada ao redor, despejando seu fruto pelo abdômen de Mello.

"— Isso...Ahm Matt!! " – urrou novamente o loiro, imitando o ato de seu parceiro, gozando no interior deste.

Matt caiu exausto por cima de Mello, tentando normalizar sua respiração, vendo que este tentava fazer o mesmo. Deu um ultimo beijo apaixonado neste e saiu de cima, deitando-se ao lado.

"— Mello…? " – chamou baixo o nome deste, vendo que este ainda continuava vendado.

"— Amanhã nos conversamos. Vá para seu quarto. " – falou, virando-se de costas para ruivo, sem se dar ao trabalho de tirar o pano que cobria seus olhos.

"— Tudo bem... Vou só tomar um banho... "

O ruivinho, desviando das roupas suas e de Mello espalhadas pelo chão, dirigiu-se a uma porta naquele quarto que levava a um luxuoso banheiro. Entrou neste, trancando-se em seguida. Chegou até a pia do lugar, olhando-se fixamente no grande espelho que possuía em cima desta.

"— É... Acho que dessa vez vão demorar a sair... " – fala maroto, observando as varias marcas deixadas em seu copo por Mello "— Melhor tomar um banho bem demorado, quem sabe elas desapareçam um pouco. "

Dirigiu-se a enorme banheira, ligando a água no quente, olhou em volta desta vários sais de banho. Pegou um destes e despejou na água que rapidamente enchia a banheira. Olhava calmamente seu reflexo na água. Quando não agüentou e acabou por ajoelhar-se ao lado dessa, chorando fortemente.

"— Porque...? " – repetia baixinho "— Como eu ainda agüento isso...? " – seu rosto enchia-se de lagrimas na qual não podia conter "— Não importa para que lado eu vá... Sempre é a mesma coisa. "

Enxugava incessantemente seu rosto com suas mãos, tentando em vão fazer findar esse sofrimento. Respirou fundo, quando notou que a banheira já estava toda cheia. Fechou a torneira, e entrou nesta, voltando a chorar. Tendo apenas como consolo, a água que camuflava suas lágrimas.

---.---.---.---.---.---

Após alguns minutos que Matt entrara no banheiro, Mello retira a venda, sentando-se na cama logo em seguida. Olhou fixamente para a porta no qual sabia que o ruivo entrara.

Queria se desculpar por ter agido daquela forma até um pouco rude, após terem se amado tão loucamente. Porem não fizera nada. O orgulho não deixava.

Sempre era assim, tinham uma prazerosa noite, mas sempre que por descuido lembrava-se muito de Near acabava por ignorar os sentimentos de Matt, pensando apenas no outro.

Este era o acordo, sempre que se amassem Mello se vendava, para assim imaginar ter aquele ser sem expressões para si.

Tinha plena consciência de que quando chamava o nome deste, Matt ficava triste. Porem fora isto que este escolheu. Não poderia fazer mais nada, já que este era seu jeito.

Todavia não negava que também gostava de uma certa forma o ruivo, se não o gostasse, não se daria ao luxo de apenas brincar com este.

Levantou-se, limpando-se com a própria venda que cobria os olhos, jogando esta longe após terminar. Foi em direção a seu armário, pegando neste uma calça confortável para dormir. Vestiu-a e voltou a cama, passando a olhar fixamente para a porta que levava ao seu banheiro.

Sabia que por trás daquele sorriso maroto e alegre de Matt se encontrava uma pessoa fraca. Contudo preferia fechar seus olhos para tal fato. Ficou a esperar tempos e tempos o ruivo sair do banheiro apenas pensando, assim que este saira do lugar, não tardou em desviar seus olhos da porta.

"— Pode dormir aqui se quiser. " – falou Mello.

Matt sorriu alegre. O pouco de atenção que tinha deste o fazia esquecer as duvidas e desesperos de minutos atrás. Arrumou melhor o roupão que vestia e rumou lentamente para a cama cujo acabara de ser convidado.

"— Deve estar cansado. " – comentou Mello, assim que o ruivinho sentou-se ao seu lado.

"— Que nada, eu sou bem resistente. " – diz sorrindo "— Mas... Mello... " – seu sorriso se desfez.

"— Fala. "

"— Você tem que ir falar com Near... Você o am- "

"— Se você vai começar a falar dessa coisa, pode tratar de ir para seu quarto " – falou Mello de modo ríspido, interrompendo a frase do ruivo.

"— Não. " – falou meio desapontado "— Não é nada... Esqueça. "

Matt deitou-se na cama, cobrindo-se com a coberta logo em seguida. Mello olhou aquele ser de cabelos vermelhos ao seu lado, deitado de costas para si. O magoou novamente, e por ser tão orgulhoso não se desculparia.

"— Mello... "

"— Que é? " – perguntou, já se deitando ao lado deste.

"— Amanhã vou sair. "

"— Fazer o que? " – indagou curioso "— Você sempre sai e demora dias para voltar. "

"— Pesquisa. " – respondeu "— Procuro mais informações que nos levará a captura de Kira. "

"— Demorará muito? "

"— Não sei... Depende. "

"— 'Depende' de que? " – perguntou, voltando a sentar-se na cama.

"— Não se preocupe, voltarei em um dia " – sentou-se também "— E te compensarei. " – termina a frase com um de seus sorrisos.

"— Chocolate!? " – pergunta alegre.

"— Sim. O seu favorito. "

"— Então você pode ir. "

"— Obrigado. " – ao terminar da um suave beijo na bochecha de Mello.

"— Hei... " – falou, segurando o queixo deste "— Beijou no lugar errado. "

Puxou pelo queixo o ruivo para seu encontro, beijando-o de forma demorada, devorando totalmente a boca deste. Matt teve que se afastar por falta de ar pela inesperada ação vinda do loiro.

"— Trarei o dobro de chocolates por isso. " – falou maroto, piscando o olho sensualmente.

"— Perfeito, agora vamos dormir. "

---.---.---.---.---.---

Um novo dia se iniciara e Matt acordava espreguiçando-se na cama manhosamente tal qual um felino. Seu ato fez acordar o ser que repousava ao seu lado.

"— Bom dia. " – falou Matt sorrindo para o outro.

"— Acordou cedo hoje... " – responde o Mello esfregando seus olhos.

Levantaram-se ambos da cama, e prontamente Matt saiu do quarto dirigindo-se ao seu ao lado deste. Entrou, trancando a porta em seguida, retirou o roupão jogando-o na sua cama que era tão grande quanto à de Mello. Rapidamente procurou vestir suas roupas de costume, não dispensando sua camisa listrada.

Após se vestir procurou por uma bolsa de costas, que mais parecia ser bolsa escolar. Achando-a tratou de colocar algumas peças de roupa e logo a colocou em suas costas, saindo de seu quarto normalmente. Deparou-se ao sair deste com um dos comparsas de Mello, um alto e careca.

"— O café já está servido. " – falou esse homem.

"— Certo. " – respondeu, vendo o homem lhe olhar com desprezo para depois começar a andar normalmente, indo para seu destino " _Não sei como Mello atura esse tipo de gente..._ " – pensou, olhando a porta do quarto ao lado.

Sorriu assim que viu Mello sair deste, vestindo uma de suas roupas que faria qualquer um babar. Ficou olhando este por um tempo, e nem notou que estava sendo chamado repentinamente.

"— Que? Opa, desculpa Mello. " – desculpou-se rindo sem jeito.

"— Pare de ficar babando na minha roupa. " – fala o loiro rindo baixo em seguida "— Te perguntei se o café já estava pronto. "

"— Está sim... Aquele cara, o carequinha que sempre me esqueço o nome avisou. "

"— Se ele te ouvir falando isso dele, vai acabar com mais raiva de você. "

"— Sim, sim. " – riu baixo "— Mas não tenho culpa por ele ser careca. " – termina por gargalhar.

"— Certo, mas vamos tomar logo esse café. Ainda tenho alguns assuntos a tratar. "

"— Acho que não vou. È melhor eu partir logo. " – falou, mostrando a bolsa nas costas.

Mello olhou com uma certa raiva para aquilo nas costas do ruivo. Botou a mão no ombro deste, empurrando com força contra a parede, fazendo este até se machucar com o seu feito.

Porem quando ia escutar qualquer reclamação vinda de Matt, prensou seu corpo no lugar, tomando de modo selvagem sua boca em um beijo.

O ruivo fez apenas deleitar-se com as mãos em sua cintura e a perna de Mello estrategicamente entre as suas. O beijo fora tão intenso que quase fez Matt desistir de seus planos, porem lembrou-se de outra pessoa no qual não podia deixar por muito tempo sozinha também.

"— Mello... " – chamou baixinho o nome desse, assim que o beijo se findara "— Eu irei tomar café com você... "

"— Sabia que iria mudar de idéia com isso. " – comenta o loiro, de modo vitorioso.

"— Va-vamos então. "

Dirigiam-se os dois para a sala de jantar, no qual estava impecavelmente arrumado um delicioso desjejum. Sentaram-se a mesa e não tardaram em atacar o que tinha em cima desta.

"— Mello... " – Matt tentou iniciar um assunto "— É sobre o Near, você tem que- "

"— Não estrague a comida, falando dessa coisa. " – falou grosso "— Se não quer comer, vá logo embora. "

"— ... "

"— Apenas coma. " – pediu amenizando a voz.

---.---.---.---.---.---

Mais tardar, na base de operações no qual Near estava. Este estava normalmente brincando com seus bonecos no seu enorme quarto, em meio a varias TVs e papeis. Procurava incessantemente qualquer brecha no plano de Kira que o levaria a prisão deste.

Lentamente uma bela e esbelta mulher de cabelos loiros aparece na no local, portando mais papeis para serem analisados e algumas informações sobre o caso.

"— Near, ele está aqui novamente... "

"— Tudo bem Halle, mande-o entrar. "

"— Tem certeza disso? " – pergunta a loira "— Posso achar um jeito de despacha-lo se desejar. "

"— Você sabe muito bem que não o desejo despacha-lo... Apenas traga-o aqui, como sempre faz. "

"— Certo. " – obedeceu a ordem, saindo do enorme quarto que estava.

" _Matt... _" – pensou o menor.

Minutos depois Halle volta a aparecer no local, trazendo consigo o ruivo com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Near olhou lentamente para este, fazendo um sinal logo em seguida para a mulher sair do lugar. Esta olhou meio raivosa para Matt, mas fez novamente o que menor pedira.

"— Demorou. " – fala Near, assim que Halle sai do lugar e os dois ficam sozinhos.

"— Desculpe, sentiu minha falta? " – fala sorridente, chegando mais pra perto.

"— ... "

"— Certo, eu sei que não sentiu. " – comenta, sentando-se no lado do menor " _Ninguém sente..._ " – pensou

"— Mentira. " – fala o Near, para a surpresa de Matt "— Eu Senti. "

O sorriso de Matt fora tão grande que até Near se espantou, apesar de não mostrar isso. Lentamente o ruivo pegou um dos bonecos, passando a brincar com o menor por um bom tempo. Apenas mudos. Como se somente isso bastasse por enquanto.

"— Near... "

"— ...? " – o menor apenas desviou sua atenção dos brinquedos para passar a olhar o ruivo.

"— Você e Mello tem que se acertarem... " – começou a falar.

"— ... " – Near volta a concentrar-se apenas em seus bonecos.

"— Parem com essa briguinha que já dura dês do orfanato... "

"— ... "

"— Vocês se gostam... "

"— ... "

"— Pelo jeito estou falando sozinho de novo... " – comenta o ruivo, vendo que seu monologo não adiantou "— Tudo o que faço não serve para nada. "

"— Serviu sim. " – fala o menor, levantando-se "— Me fez perder a vontade de mexer em meus bonecos. "

"— Desculpe. " – lamenta-se, abaixando a cabeça.

Near andou lentamente pelo lugar sempre enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo. Andou até a porta do lugar, saindo deste. Minutos depois, volta ao para o quarto, trancando a porta no qual saira. Andou até onde Matt estava, jogando no chão deste, um pedaço grande de pano.

"— Terá que compensar por me fazer perder a vontade. " – avisa o menor.

Matt sorri, pegando o pano e levando-o a boca, depositando neste um suave beijo, levantou-se em seguida. Circulou Near, parando atrás deste, abraçando-o amavelmente.

"— Te amo... " – fala o ruivo, cheirando os sedosos cabelos prateados de Near.

"— Me venda... " – pediu com a voz um pouco mais baixa que a normal.

"— Quero um beijo seu antes. " – pede maroto.

O albino se virou, portando um pequeno, mas perceptível sorriso nos lábios. Este enlaçou com seus braços o pescoço do maior, aproximando perigosamente sua boca dos lábios desse.

"— Se é isso que quer... " – sussurra Near, antes encostar os lábios.

O ruivinho sorri internamente, passando suas mãos pelas costas do ser no qual devorava insistentemente seus lábios, saboreando-se de todas as formas possíveis. Adorava esse jeito infantil e ousado que Near possuía.

Lentamente foi empurrando o menor em direção a uma cama que estava mais afastada, situada no canto daquele quarto, longe de todos os equipamentos.

Assim que chegou bem próxima desta, separou seus lábios de Near, olhando-o ainda de olhos fechados, como se aguardasse algo importante. Afastou-se um pouco para poder vendar este. Amarrou forte o nó atrás da cabeça deste, para não ter risco deste desatar.

"— As marcas em seu corpo já desapareceram? " – perguntou malicioso, começando a abrir um por um os botões da camisa do menor.

Olhava lentamente, parte por parte a camisa de Near sendo aberta por si, notando este tremer lentamente, assim como percebeu um leve corar em sua face.

Terminou por retirar toda deste, vendo-a cair suavemente no chão daquele lugar. Tocou levemente o peito desprotegido a frente constatando que já não possuía mais marca nenhuma de sua passagem.

"— Desapareceram... " – fala Matt, mais para si mesmo "— Mas rapidinho eu faço mais delas. "

O ruivo aproximou-se daquele peito desprotegido, beijando suavemente bem em cima de onde fica o coração do menor, notou que com este ato levou a um outro leve tremor.

Adorou isso, começando assim a beijar todo o peito deste, notando rapidamente que o menor levou sua mão a seus cabelos puxando-os fracamente.

Adorava deixar marcas naquele corpo sempre tão branquinho que o outro possuía, e deliciava-se mais sentindo a respiração deste se alterar. Ajoelhou-se em frente ao albino, beijando calidamente o abdômen desse, dando ora ou outra uma mordida para marca-lo mais e para proporcionar mais prazer.

"— Nhnm " – gemeu Near, moderadamente.

Beijou mais a pele daquele ser que insistia em puxar seus cabelos. Olhou por um instante para a face de Near, vendo nesta um lindo rubor. Sorriu radiante, voltando a concentrar-se em beijar todo o peito do albino, deixando-o todo marcado. Com um último beijo mais forte, o suspirar pesado e necessitado do outro.

"— Você quer isso mesmo hein... " – falou provocantemente, abaixando a calça branca que Near estava a usar.

"— Sim, Matt. " – assumiu, sem mentir.

"— Então farei, com todo prazer. " – murmurou, terminando de retirar toda a calça do menor junto com sua roupa de baixo "— É isso que quer? " – ao terminar a frase deu uma desejosa lambida no membro a frente.

"— Ahn! " – contorceu-se de prazer, sentindo suas pernas tremerem.

Near nem precisara falar nada, pois Matt o entendia muito bem. Delicadamente sentiu-se ser guiado a cama, deitando-se nesta ajeitou-se melhor ficando de quatro nesta e agarrando-se ao travesseiro.

O ruivo apenas lambia seus dedos e ficava e observava o menor ficar daquele jeito, em uma suplica muda para que continuasse.

"— Não vai me deixar brincar hoje? " – indagou o ruivinho, ainda de pé ao lado da cama, passando seus dedos levemente pela costa do albino.

"— Você vai embora quando? " – falou Near, agarrando-se mais ao travesseiro, sentindo os dedos de Matt descendo pela suas costas de modo perigoso e extremamente prazeroso, principalmente por já saber o lugar para onde estes iam.

"— Não sei... Posso ficar o tempo que quiser... " – seus dedos passeavam agora pelas nádegas redondinhas que o outro possuía, esgueirando-se para o meio delas.

"— Então você pode brincar depois, agora eu quero só que-Aaahhhnmm! "

A frase de Near fora cortada por Matt que maldosamente acrescentou dois dedos dentro do outro e começando-os a mover de forma lenta. Sentou-se na beirada da cama, tendo assim uma visão um melhor do que estava a fazer, deliciando-se em ver Near começar a morder o travesseiro no qual se agarrava para conter que os gemidos altos povoassem aquele quarto.

"— Tão lindo... " – sussurrou Matt, movendo com mais ímpeto e indo mais fundo com seus dedos e vendo em resposta um arquear da parte de Near "— Empina mais para mim, vai. " – pediu maroto, somando mais um dedo a aqueles que massageavam o menor por dentro.

"— Ahnm! "

Near gemeu mais alto dessa vez, fazendo prontamente o que o ruivo pedira, sentindo neste ato que os dedos deste iam mais fundo em um lugar que lhe dava muito prazer. Era realmente estonteante sentir-los ir profundo assim.

Resmungou baixo, quando sentiu este prazer se findar com a retirada dos dedos de dentro de si. Porem sabia que vinha algo melhor, por isso agarrou-se no travesseiro e esperou.

"— Espere só um instante. " – falou Matt, vendo Near ainda vendado concordar com a cabeça.

Levantou-se novamente da cama, tendo uma visão de cima do menor, suspirou feliz, vendo um pequeno e discreto sorriso nos lábios deste. Não agüentou mais, retirou suas roupas rapidamente jogando-as em qualquer lugar, tudo o que mais queria agora era livrar-se delas e ter Near para si.

Amava-o tanto quanto Mello, mesmo sabendo que isto era um pouco errado. Mas o pior era saber que ambos se amavam, e apenas eram orgulhosos ou medrosos demais para revelarem isso um ao outro.

Terminou enfim de retirar suas roupas, olhando rapidamente para si, viu as marcas que o loiro deixara em seu corpo na noite passada. Não tinha problema, Near nunca as veria já que sempre esteve vendado da mesma forma que Mello.

Deixou os pensamentos de lado, indo para cama e ajeitando-se de joelhos melhor atrás de Near. Segurou-o pela cintura, juntando os corpos para depositar um beijo molhado na nuca deste, antes de começar vagarosamente a forçar-se para dentro.

"— Ahh! Hum-ah! " – gemeu Near, pela invasão maior que sentia.

"— Shhhh. Você sabe que melhora. " – falou meio rouco Matt, forçando-se mais para dentro.

Near afundou sua cabeça no travesseiro, mordendo este logo em sida para evitar gemer alto, não por estar doendo muito, mas sim pois tinha vergonha de tal coisa.

O ruivo entrava e saia lentamente, fazendo o corpo do menor acostumar com sua invasão, ficava ainda passando sua mão por todo corpo a sua mercê, deliciando-se ao escutar gemidos abafados saírem sem controle da boca deste.

Quando viu-se totalmente dentro do albino, Matt parou o que estava a fazer, ficando só a acaricia-lo sabendo todos os lugares mais sensíveis deste no qual arrancava um ou outro gemido mais alto.

Beijando fervorosamente as costas, levou suas mãos ao membro do outro, passando seus dedos levemente neste em um toque tão suave que sentia o outro se contorcer querendo mais deste.

"— Como você quer dessa vez? " – perguntou maroto, com uma voz tão sexy que fez o albino soltar um suspiro desejoso.

"— Eu quero... " – Near fez uma pausa, como se medisse suas palavras "— Você. "

"— Eu? " – indagou novamente, extremamente feliz pela resposta do outro.

"— Sim... "

Matt sorriu, dando um longo beijo nos ombros do outro, e quando o terminou, começou a mover-se lentamente, gemendo baixo junto com Near nesse processo. Entrava e saia com extrema delicadeza e lentidão, aproveitando-se ao máximo daquele lugar tão quente que amava.

"— Ahn-ahnmm " – gemia Near, baixinho, sendo levado lentamente para o éden.

Aos poucos foi acelerando os movimentos, porem ainda investia com delicadeza naquele corpo. Aquele era seu jeito, amava-o como se fosse algo raro e delicado, priorizava sempre o prazer do albino.

Cada gemido e suspiro eram deleite para seus ouvidos. Voltou a acariciar o membro do menor, movendo-o de forma mais lenta, escutando gemidos de protesto por este ato afável.

Near começou a mover-se de encontro ao outro, querendo desesperadamente por mais daquela tortura. Estava em contradição. Queria que aquilo abasse o mais rápido possível, porem também desejava ficar o máximo de tempos recebendo aquele prazer delirante.

O ruivinho sorriu fraco, já sabendo qual seria a outra reação de Near. Sempre fora bom em saber o que se passava pela cabeça do albino, dês dos tempos do Orfanato. Saiu de dentro deste, sentindo uma falta absurda daquele tão acolhedor calor do outro.

Levou suas mãos ao rosto do outro, fazendo-o se virar um pouco para beija-lo de modo intenso, como se não fosse mais ver o menor por um bom tempo. Deliciava-se explorando aquela boca úmida e tão saborosa, sentindo este remexer-se de encontro a sua ereção, fazendo-o tremer fracamente.

"— Mello... " – sussurrou Near, de modo desejoso, assim que o beijo acabara.

Matt sabia que o menor pediria isso, levou sua mão novamente ao membro deste, segurando fortemente a base, escutado com este ato um gemido prazeroso. Sorriu.

" _Se quer como o Mello... Terá. _" – pensou o ruivo.

Voltou a entrar no corpo do menor, só que desta vez sem a delicadeza de outrora, investia com força, notando que Near perdera literalmente a vergonha e começava a gemer alto agarrando de uma forma que quase rasgasse o travesseiro.

Se Near pedira para ser igual a Mello, Matt seria. Investia neste igual a quando o loiro imaginava que possuía o menor. Gemia rouco próximo ao ouvido do albino, mordiscando ombros e pescoço, deixando marcas mais evidentes de sua passagem.

"— Ah!-Ahnnm-Mello…Humm. " – gemia Near descontroladamente, rebolando de encontro ao outro.

Matt ainda segurava fortemente o membro do outro, enquanto entrava cada vez mais rapidamente de modo brusco. Sua outra mão agarrava-se com força a cintura de Near, de modo a marcar a pele sempre tão branca.

"— Hum… Near, te amo... " – falou rouco tentando falsificar a voz, para parecer a de Mello, ultimamente já estava pegando o jeito de fazer isto "— Te amo tanto que nem sei mais o... Que fa-Humm...Ahhhh! " – terminou sua frase por fim gozando dentro do corpo do menor.

Respirava pesado, ainda sentindo o membro pulsante de Near em suas mãos. Não tinha dado o prazer do outro se aliviar. Tinha-o torturado, como Mello muitas vezes fazia consigo, quando pensava que quem tinha em seus braços era o albino.

"— Nãooo... " – gemeu desejosamente o menor, levando suas mãos aonde as de Matt estava.

Tentou sem forças, remover estas do lugar, notando lentamente este sair de dentro de si, sentindo a respiração quente deste de encontro a seu ombro, assim como alguns beijinhos.

"— Matt... " – pediu manhoso.

O ruivo retirou sua mão do local, saindo de cima de Near, ficando a observar este. O menor virou-se na cama, ficando de costas para o colchão. Suas mas mãos começaram a movimentar lentamente seu membro, em quando gemia baixinho.

Matt abriu a boca ao ver aquela cena, algo tão carnal e sensual. Sorriu mais, já com sua respiração normalizada, observava com seus olhos brilhando em luxuria o ato no qual o albino fazia, não sabendo se fixava seus olhos na mão que se movia habilmente ou na boca entreaberta já avermelhada dos beijos que trocaram.

Decidiu-se ao ver em pouco tempo aquela mão mover-se mais rápido, assim como os gemidos chegavam quase a ser gritos. Não agüentou mais só ficar vendo aquela cena, levou sua mão também ao seu membro, imitando os movimentos do albino.

Logo estava tão excitado quanto o outro, sorria vendo o cabelo suado grudar a testa do menor. Porem não podia presenciar os olhos nublados de prazer deste, por causa da venda em seus olhos. Apertou forte a ponta de seu membro, quando escutou um gemido mais alto sair de Near e o fruto de seu prazer sujar-lhe mãos e abdômen.

"— Anww... " – gemeu Near, movendo suas mão lentamente agora, apreciando o torpor do momento.

Matt sorriu encantado, largando o que estava a fazer, se aproximando começando assim a lamber todo o sêmen que sujara o menor, saboreando o gosto deste. Near respirava pesado, sentindo cada parte de seu baixo-ventre abdômen ser limpa.

Sem nem notar começou a sentir-se excitado novamente pela aquela língua provocantemente serpenteando pelo seu corpo estimulando reações involuntárias, não pode evitar gemer baixo.

"— Não... " – falou Near, com a voz baixa "— Eu não agüento... "

"— Agüenta sim, que eu sei. " – disse Matt, sentando-se bem ao lado do menor, levando a mão deste a seu membro.

Near começou a passar seus dedos levemente pela extensão, notando que o ruivo estava igualmente excitado. Sentiu logo em seguida suas mão serem removidas do local e Matt deitar-se em cima de si, beijando desejosamente seu tórax.

"— Minha vez de brincar... " – falou maliciosamente, circulando com sua língua um dos mamilos do albino, enquanto sua mão tratava do outro "— Eu adoro te beijar. "

Dera um beijo tão intenso naquela parte sensível do menor que este se remexeu todo, pregando suas mãos as costas do outro, agarrando-se forte. O corpo do albino estava brando, e mais sensível.

"— Hum... Matt... " – segurava agora os cabelos ruivos, sentindo os beijos de Matt descerem cada vez mais.

Aquela língua hábil começou novamente a serpentear pelo corpo menor, parando em seu umbigo, enfiando-a lentamente de modo repetitivo, fazendo outro gemido desejoso escapar dos lábios do albino.

"— Vou fazer você enlouquecer hoje, para compensar minha ausência. " – advertiu Matt, abrindo um pouco as pernas do menor.

"— Eu-Aahnm! "

A frase do albino terminou por ser um gemido alto, quando sentiu que o ruivo sem avisos prévios, abocanhou seu membro fazendo-o ir o mais fundo que podia, sugando-o de uma forma que realmente o estava enlouquecendo.

"— Aah-Para...Hnm " – tentou falar o menor, sentindo que chegaria novamente ao seu limite.

"— Não. " – falou o ruivo rapidamente, voltando a abocanhar com gula aquele pedaço de Near.

Near se remexia, tentando se conter, porem sabendo que não agüentaria por muito tempo àquela onda de prazer que se espalhava como fogo por todas as células de seu corpo, .

"— Eu-eu…Matt-eu..Humm " – tentava falar Near, atrapalhando-se nas palavras "— Eu!-ahn- " – mordia os lábios com força, tentando agüentar a tudo, pois sabia que Matt apenas estava no começo "— Humm... "

O ruivo para um pouco o que estava a fazer, olhando para o rosto do menor. Queria tanto vê-lo sem aquele pedaço de pano que cobria sua visão. Mas sabia que Near era que nem Mello, preferiam se isolar em um mundo à parte. Só deles.

"— Uwwnm "

Um gemido mais fraco que escapou dos lábios do albino fora o suficiente para Matt voltar a saborear aquela parte tão tentadora do menor. Escutou os gemidos de Near voltarem a se elevar, mas notava que este estava conseguindo se manter.

Não queria isso. Queria realmente enlouquecer aquele garoto. Faze-lo ter uma lembrança extremamente prazerosa de si, antes de colocar seu plano em pratica. Plano cujo o afastaria de vez do albino e do loiro.

Sorriu malicioso, sugando com mais força e enfiando propositavelmente três dedos de uma só vez em Near. Este parou de morder seus lábios, para simplesmente gritar alto, libertando seu prazer, quando sentiu um ponto fundo dele ser pressionado por Matt.

"— Huum... " – gemeu o ruivo, sentindo o gosto do limite do prazer de Near em sua boca.

Sorveu tudo tal como um felino, repetindo o ato de minutos atrás e lambendo no menor um pouco do sêmen que escapara.

" _Eu amo tanto vocês..._ " – pensou Matt, olhando o jeito largado no qual o menor estava "— Você está bem? " – perguntou, passando seus dedos pela face do outro.

"— Estou... " – a voz saira fraca, pelo grito de outrora e pelo estado de sublime prazer que ainda se encontrava.

"— Que bom... " – falou maliciosamente, passando agora seus dedos pelo corpo em baixo de si "— Mas não pense que acabou. " – avisou.

"— ... " – Near dera um discreto sorriso, concordando lento com a cabeça logo em seguida.

"— Eu... " – começou a falar Matt, posicionando entre as pernas de Near "—... Amo... " – arrumou-se melhor, colocando as pernas do menor em cima de seus ombros "—...Vocês-Hummm! " – a última palavra fora dita em meio a um gemido langoroso, em quanto Matt entrava em Near rapidamente, facilitado pela lubrificação que deixara.

Near agarrou-se como podia a cama, gemendo cada vez mais alto, pelas estocadas que Matt dava em si. Sentia-o sempre ir fundo, de modo delicado e até meio doce, lhe fazendo perder a cabeça pelos movimentos ritmados.

E ainda para melhorar, escutava os gemidos roucos do ruivo também se elevando junto com frases amorosas e algumas até bem quentes, que o faziam corar mais a bochecha de vergonha e excitação.

Matt adorava ver a coloração que as faces de Near se transformavam quando falava alguma obscenidade para esse. Sabia que ele gostava, e sabia mais ainda que isto o envergonhava. Em fim, era adorável aquela tonalidade vermelha em sua face.

"— Matt... " – gemia Near baixinho, lambendo seus lábios notando que eles estavam secos.

O ruivo mantinha seus olhos parcialmente abertos, mas pode notar aquele lindo ato do menor. Abaixando-se, conseguiu capturar um dos lábios de Near, mordendo-o para depois lhe lamber toda a boca, deixando-a úmida..

"— Bei-awww-ja... " – pediu entre gemidos o menor.

Matt deu um amplo sorriso, antes de fazer o que o albino pedira, beijando-o de um jeito faminto. Enroscava sua língua na do outro, deliciando-se em sentir pequenos gemidos abafados por sua boca. Fechou seus olhos, concentrando-se no gosto daquela boca, ainda o estocando, só que mais velozmente agora.

Levou sua mão ao membro do outro, sentindo que Near quase que mordera sua boca, pena inesperada ação.

"— Nãoooo. " – pediu arrastadamente, se gozasse novamente, sabia que acabaria por desmaiar.

"— Siim... " – contraditou o albino, manipulando o membro deste em um ritmo bem elevado, mais até que as estocadas que dava.

"— Awwnm Maatt-nhm. "

Este abriu seus olhos novamente, com dificuldade pois o deleite das sensações o estava deixando em êxtase. Estava agüentando-se para não gozar novamente, queria antes que Near tivesse seu terceiro.

E para isso, empenhava-se estocando-o no lugar aonde dava mais prazer aquele albininho, assim como manipulava sua mão. Escutou um gemido mais alto deste, agora alem de tudo que fazia antes ainda atacava-lhe o pescoço, beijando-lhe a pele.

"— Ahhhnmmm!!! " – gemeu alto Near, pela terceira vez esta noite.

"— Isso... " – falou Matt extremamente rouco e baixo, não agüentando mais o prazer que sentia "— Ahhh! Nearrr... " – gemeu.

Desabou na cama, ofegando pesadamente. Tudo fora realmente intenso, que nem na noite passada. Olhou mais uma vez para Near, antes de sair deste e deitar-se ao lado do albino, respirando pesadamente tentado sentindo ainda o torpor do ato de instantes atrás.

"— Near... " – chamou Matt " _Deve ter desmaiado._ " – pensou maroto após algum tempo, sem receber alguma resposta do albino.

Ajeitou-se melhor na cama, puxando Near para si, notando o quanto este estava exausto. Sorriu de modo muito safado, acomodando o menor em seu peito. Cogitou a idéia de retirar a venda que ainda cobria os olhos do outro, mas decidiu não fazer isto.

Acabou por dormindo.

---.---.---.---.---.---

Acordou tarde no dia seguinte, notando logo assim que abriu os olhos, que Near ainda repousava em seus braços. Acariciou levemente a face deste, com medo de que acordasse.

Apesar de ser notável um pequeno e discreto sorriso em seu semblante sereno em quanto dormia, sabia que aquilo realmente não era felicidade. Tinha que o ajudar, tal qual a Mello. Não adiantava mais ficar deste modo que já durava a tempos. Tanto que nem se lembrava de como tudo começou.

Seus pensamentos se perderam assim que notou que o albino se remexeu em seus braços, aproximou da boca deste, dando um suave e rápido beijo nos lábios. Viu que logo em seguida Near lamber seus labios e notou curioso um tatear de uma das mãos de Near em seu corpo

" _É impossível ele ter animo para mais..._ " – pensou Matt, vendo a mão de Near repousar em cima de seu peito.

Estranhou mais quando o menor se levantou um pouco, beijando assim em seu peito, bem aonde ficava o coração. Ficou olhando para aquele ser vendando que continuava a beijar aquele lugar.

"— Hum... " – gemeu o ruivo, quando sentiu um chupão naquele lugar, que deixou prontamente vermelho, e mais tardar sabia que ficaria roxo.

"— Vá tomar banho... " – pediu o albino, voltando a deitar-se direito.

"— Quer que tire a venda? "

"— Não. "

"— Certeza? " – indagou novamente.

"— ... "

"— Certo... "

Matt sai da cama, vendo Near se encolher e agarra-se a coberta no qual antes estavam cobertos. Pegou em sua mochila, que nem lembrara quando a deixou no quarto de Near, uma muda de roupas limpas e rumou para o banheiro do albininho.

Assim que Near escutara o barulho da trinca da porta no qual o ruivinho entrou, este retira sua venda, dando uma boa olhada ao redor. Rapidamente seus olhos foram parar em um relógio preso a parede. Olhou feliz que não era tão tarde assim, ninguém deveria ter chegado ainda ao QG.

Levantou-se lentamente da cama, procurando suas roupas pelo chão. Achando-as vestiu apenas sua calça branca e rumou para seu armário, escolhendo assim novas e limpas mudas de roupas.

Olhou rapidamente para a porta que dava aceso a seu banheiro, escutando o barulho de água caindo, suspirou pesado e saiu de seu quarto, indo para outro banheiro que possuía aquele local de investigações.

---.---.---.---.---.---

Após um longo e quente banho, Matt ainda estava no banheiro, secando-se, quando reparou melhor em seu corpo pelo enorme espelho que tinha fixado na parede daquele lugar.

"— Como...? "

Aproximou-se mais deste, passando a toalha para ver se desembaçava um pouco este, por causa do banho quente que tomara. Analisou curioso a marca no qual tinha lhe feito. Estava lado a lado com uma que Mello tinha lhe feito noite passada. Mas o que lhe intrigou era que ambas estavam em cima de seu coração.

" _Deve ser coincidência... _" – pensou, passando seus dedos pelas duas marcas extremamente evidentes que possuía ali "— Deve ser... Já que nenhum dos dois já viu alguma marca que deixou em mim... " – pensou alto, virando-se para o espelho e começado a se vestir.

Saiu em pouco tempo do banheiro, notando que o quarto estava vazio. Uma dor em seu peito o fez partir finalmente para seu plano. Olhou em volta achando em cima da mesa um bloco de papel junto com uma caneta.

Chegou naquele local, começando rapidamente a escrever algo. Em quanto escrevia, seu olhos se enchiam de lagrimas, porem não se deu ao luxo de deixar-las cair por seu rosto, pois as enxugou, terminando assim de escrever. Pegou sua mochila e a jogou em cima da cama, colocando o bilhete a cima desta.

Deu uma ultima olhada no lugar e se apressou de sair de lá, pois não voltaria nunca mais, e não queria que Near o visse.

---.---.---.---.---.---

Calmamente Near volta ao seu quarto, enrolando seus cabelos como de costume. Estranha assim que entre neste e nota a porta de seu banheiro aberta. Rumou para sua cama, pegando assim o bilhete que Matt tinha deixado.

* * *

_Near, fui comprar cigarros, os meus tinham acabado. Não se preocupe, que eu volto, não demorarei nem cinco minutos. _

_Trarei para você aquele brinquedo que tanto queria também._

_Te Amo._

.

.

._  
_

_**-Mail Jeevas (Matt)**_

_**

* * *

**_O albino leu o bilhete, ficando feliz por saber que o ruivo não tinha ido embora ainda e que ainda lhe traria um brinquedo. Pegou a mochila do ruivo, colocando-a ao lado de seu armário.

" Tenho que voltar as investigações. " – pensou, já rumando para sua sala lotava de computadores e TVs.

---.---.---.---.---.---

" _Adeus Near. Adeus Mello. _" – pensou Matt andando pelas ruas da cidade.

Já fazia quase quatro horas que simplesmente vagava. Hoje fora o dia que escolhera para começar seu plano, finalmente tinha reunido coragem para faze-lo e se desse tudo certo, Near e Mello acertariam-se.

" _Bem... Melhor ir para o meu esconderijo._ " – pensou, rindo de modo maroto " _Quero ver se vocês vão me achar._ "

CONTINUA...

12/03/09

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

Suruba!

Sim, vai ser uma suruba só esta fic, para os que gostam aproveitem bastante... mas para os que não gostam disso, desculpe mas vai ser suruba sim!

Nessa Fic, quis centrar um pouco mais no Matt, mas acho que vai ser só neste cap. Muitas vezes eu refazia alguma parte por que olhava e gritava: "-- Quedo! O Matt ta parecendo EMO, só falta cortar os PULSOS!!!." (sim... eu gritei muito algo desse tipo XD)

Bem nesse Cap já teve um MelloxMatt e um MattxNear... Imaginem o que vai acontecer(Não, ninguém vai ser comido por shinigamis!) (Hahahahahahah)

Bem espero que tenham gostado do Lemon do MattxNear, me matei fazendo ele... (Hahahahah)

**Agradecimentos:**

Suruba! (Acho que tenho que parar de gritar isso... XP)

Agradeço aqueles que me aturam no MSN, pois sempre vou pertuba-los quando to de cabeça cheia de tanto fazer lemons (Huhuhuh)

Ah! E também a Srta. Mello, que dedicou uma fic dela a mim. Obrigada

**By: Toynako**

**

* * *

  
**


	2. Mantenha Seus Olhos Abertos

* * *

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--..--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--OoOo0oOo0oOoO--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Título: Olhos Fechados

Autora: Toynako

Anime: Death Note.

Casal: Suruba!

Classificação: + 18.

Gênero: Yaoi/ Lemon

Status: Fic em Andamento, com números de capítulos indeterminados.

Direitos Autorais: Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--..--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--OoOo0oOo0oOoO--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

* * *

**Olhos Fechados**

_Algo dentro de mim está a ponto de quebrar, de tal maneira que nas noites frias já não posso mais segurar minhas lagrimas. Mas mesmo se eu chorar mil vezes encharcando meu coração de lagrimas salgadas e gélidas, tenho certeza que serei capaz de me apegar a essa chance de junta-los, que sei ser a única. _

_Não posso ter medo de falhar..._

_Porem se eu continuar fugindo será que eles irão realmente entender meus verdadeiros sentimentos? _

_Terei que caminhar sozinho, sabendo que no meu futuro logo adiante pode estar nada menos que a MINHA infelicidade, porem essa poderá ser também a felicidade DELES. _

_Não tinha mais como escapar, fingindo sorrisos, pois notei que existia lagrimas de triteza por trás de meus sorrisos. Já estava a ponto de esconder meus sentimentos por detras uma mascara risonha. _

_Era incapaz de mostrar meu verdadeiro eu... Incapaz de mostrar para eles quem eu realmente sou._

_Eu só estava fugindo..._

_Aquele fora o fim, eu tinha que fazer algo. Tinha que começar de novo. _

_Tinha que fazer aqueles dois encontrarem as suas próprias respostas sem minha ajuda._

_Já fazem mais de seis meses que não vejo as pessoas que mais amo. Essa falta faz coração pesar. _

_Principalmente ao notar as marcas deixadas por eles desaparecerem com o tempo... Elas eram meu consolo._

_Dói-me não ver mais a cara emburrada do meu loirinho e a cara inexpressiva do meu albininho. _

_Porem eu ainda tenho que fazer eles se entenderem, encontrarem ambos a felicidade._

_Não importando meu pesar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Mail Jeevas (Matt)**_

**---.---.---.---.---.---**

Mesmo após seis meses do sumiço do ruivo, Mello continuava procurando seu paradeiro, em todo lugar possível. Por hora estava sentado em frente a um computador, pesquisando varias teorias para o desaparecimento de Matt.

"— Senhor Mello... " — começou a falar um homem careca e forte "— Ainda procurando aonde aquele garoto pode estar? " — indagou, ficando ao lado do loiro.

"— Sim, estou. "

"— Acha realmente importante perder tanto com ele? "

"— Acho. "

"— Se só esta o procurando por que a diversão acabou, eu posso providenciar alguém pa- "

"— Eu não quero o Matt para isso! " — interrompeu Mello, a frase do careca.

"— Só acho que é uma perda de tempo o que está a fazer. " — comenta "— Ele pode ter fugido com uma mulher para longe daqui. "

"— O Matt? " — falou o loiro, parando de digitar no computador.

"— Sim. Nunca gostei daquele ruivo. "

"— Eu conheço muito bem o Matt, isso seria uma das ultimas coisas que ele faria... "

"— ... Então para que precisa tanto dele? "

"— ... Eu... " — Mello da uma pausa, como se pensasse no que falar "— Ele é minha única família, era o único que não reclamava do meu jeito naquele maldito orfanato... "

" _Família? Aquilo?_ " — pensa o careca.

"— Agora... Se não está aqui para ajudar, vá embora, pois ira atrapalhar. " — fala Mello, de modo ríspido.

" _Fico é contente que aquele ruivo dos infernos tenha sumido!_ " — pensou o 'homem desprovido de cabelo', saindo do lugar, deixando Mello em paz.

" _Matt... Aonde você pode ter se metido...?_ "

**---.---.---.---.---.---**

Em quanto isso, no centro de investigações no qual Near ficava. Este estava do mesmo modo que Mello. Sentado em frente a um computador, procurando pelo paradeiro do ruivinho.

"— Chamou, Near? " — indaga Halle, entrando no lugar.

"— Alguma novidade sobre o paradeiro do Matt? " — pergunta Near, digitando algo no computador.

"— Não. " — responde, chegando mais perto "— Mas está confirmado que Yagami Raito esta sumido também... " — avisa.

"— O sumiço do possível Kira pode estar ligado ao Matt... " — pensa em voz alta.

"— Então finalmente vai esquecer aquele garoto e voltar a se concentrar na captura de Kira? "

"— ... "

"— Ele já deve estar com outra pessoa, ou até morto. "

"— Morto ele não está. Pois existem varias pistas do paradeiro dele... Mas quando eu junto varias informações, parece que elas desaparecem... "

"— Ignore esse garoto, ele não representa nada para você... Alem de ser bom 'naquilo'. "

"— ... "

"— Afinal, para que quer tanto aquele ruivo? "

"— Ele... " — Near da uma pausa, parando de digitar e virando-se para a loira "— Ele era o único que vinha conversar comigo quando nos estávamos no orfanato... Ele é minha família. "

" _Família? Essa piada é boa... _" — pensa a mulher de modo debochante.

"— Se já me avisou tudo o que tinha para avisar, por favor, saia. " — fala Near, voltando a concentrar-se na busca pelo ruivo.

"— Claro... " — responde cordialmente, andando em direção a porta " _Tomara que aquele ruivo esteja morto!_ " — pensa, saindo do lugar

**---.---.---.---.---.---**

Seis messes depois de Matt ter iniciado seu plano, este agora estava em uma nova cidade, pois não poderia ficar muito tempo em apenas uma. O motivo é que seria fácil ser encontrado se fizesse isso.

Encontrava-se agora em uma cidadezinha no interior do Japão. Tinha acabado de se mudar, alugando um apartamento naquela cidade. Tinha arrumado-o todo durante a tarde, e agora descansava em um banco na pracinha que tinha perto do lugar onde estava morando.

Saboreava um sorvete de chocolate, relembrando do chocólatra, em quanto via as crianças brincarem pela praça.

"— Posso me sentar ao seu lado? "

Matt desvia seus olhos das crianças para ver quem era que estava em pé ao lado do banco no qual estava. Surpreendeu-se ao ver um belo homem vestindo um impecável paletó azul, com cabelos bem penteados na coloração marrom.

"— Claro que pode. " — respondeu sorrindo "— A praça é publica. "

"— Claro. " — falou sentando-se ao lado "— Como você se chama? "

"— Matt, e você? "

"— Raito. "

"— Mora nessa cidade? " — perguntou curioso, terminando seu sorvete.

"— Não, me mudei a dois dias. Estou naquele apartamento, no momento. " — fala estendendo a mão e apontando para um prédio verde, próximo a praça no qual estavam.

"— Legal, me mudei a pouco tempo para esse mesmo lugar. "

"— Coincidência. Você deve ser o novo morador do andar... Estou no numero vinte e quatro. "

"— Legal, fiquei no vinte e três, somos vizinhos. " — comenta animado, pois fazia tempos que falava com alguém.

"— Por que veio para esse fim de mundo? " — pergunta a Raito.

"— Eu... " — abaixa a cabeça "— ... "

"— Desculpe, não devia ter perguntado... "

"— E por que você veio? "

"— Por que só recentemente descobri que a pessoa de quem eu realmente gostava era 'Ele'... " — responde, meio melancólico.

"— E o que aconteceu? "

"— 'Ele' Morreu... Há anos já. "

Matt olha perplexo para o homem ao seu lado aparentando ter vinte anos. Ele parecia com alguém, mas não sabia com quem. Ultimamente tinha se desligado completamente dos casos que participava, estava apenas fazendo um ardoroso trabalho de deixar minúsculas pistas sobre seu paradeiro para Mello e Near, como se estivesse brincando de esconde-esconde.

Desviou seus olhos rapidamente do homem ao lado, ao ver nos olhos dele uma pitada de luxuria. Voltou a observar as crianças correndo, notando que algumas iam embora pela proximidade da noite.

"— Já que contou o porquê esta aqui, irei contar meu motivo também... " — fala Matt "— Eu gosto muito de duas pessoas... Mas sei que se eles ficassem juntos seriam mais felizes. " — comenta, olhando para o céu, vendo que já reinava um tom escuro de azul neste.

"— Eram garotos? " — pergunta Raito, com um sorriso muito duvidoso.

"— Eram, como sabia? "

"— Eu sempre sei de tudo... "

"— .... Bem, já está escurecendo muito, acho que já vou. " — avisa se levantando.

"— Hei, posso passar na sua casa mais tarde, para conversarmos mais? " — pergunta.

O ruivo olha desconfiado, mas acaba concordando com a cabeça. Afinal um pouco de companhia não faria mal a ninguém. Pelo menos teria alguém para conversar. E não ficaria pensando na falta que o albino e o loiro faziam.

"— Obrigado. " — agradece Raito, levantando-se "— Levarei uns salgadinhos para comermos. "

"— Valeu. "

Andaram os dois juntos para o apartamento no qual estavam, separando-se apenas quando chegaram no andar em que ficariam. Despediram-se e entraram nos respectivos lares. Assim que Matt entrou, trancou a porta e rumou para a mesa, pegando lá seu notebook. Indo em direção ao sofá da sala.

"— Vamos ver como as coisas andam... " — falou baixo, sentando-se.

Ligou o aparelho, e enquanto esperava esse ficar operável acendia um cigarro olhando para a tela, esperando para poder usar seu notebook. Após alguns instantes coloca o aparelho no colo e começa a manuseá-lo.

"— Primeiro vamos ver como Mello esta. "

Depois de quase meia hora, consegue hackear o computador que o loiro usava. Olhava feliz as informações que continha nesse. Vendo que ele ainda continuava a sua procura. Mas os dados que possuía eram poucos.

"— ... Umas modificações aqui... Outras ali... " — falava de modo melodioso.

Removeu e adicionou algumas informações, de modo que não pudesse ser percebido. Respirou fundo jogando o resto de seu cigarro fora, em quanto tentava agora acessar o computador de Near.

Este era bem mais difícil, pois possuía toda a segurança do lugar no qual estava. Porem tinha colocado um vírus secretamente no computador do albino, deixando assim as coisas um pouco mais fáceis.

Quase uma hora depois consegue hackear o do albininho. Vendo que este também estava a sua procura. E como sempre possuía mais informações que o loiro. Sorriu maroto, removendo as informações que Near deve ter demorado tanto tempo para conseguir.

"— Pronto! Perfeito. "

Antes de desligar os acessos aos computadores nota que no de Near tinha algumas informações novas sobre o caso do Kira. Abriu a pasta curioso, lendo nela que o possível Kira tinha desaparecido.

"— Qual era mesmo o nome do suspeito...? "

Não conseguia se lembrar, mas achou ali um meio de fazer as coisas se agilizarem mais. Pois mesmo depois de seis meses Mello e Near ainda não tinham falado nada um com o outro. Isso era até desanimador para Matt.

Desligou seu computador, ao escutar um barulho de camainha. Indo até a porta abriu-a para que Raito, seu vizinho, entrasse.

"— Trousse os salgados. " — avisa, mostrando uma sacola.

"— Valeu, entra. " — fala sorrindo.

"— Você arrumou rápido o lugar... "

Raito vai entrando no cômodo, deixando a sacola com comida em cima da mesa. Matt olhava desconfiado, tentando se lembrar aonde já tinha visto Raito antes. Este agora usava uma roupa menos social, camisa preta com calça jeans. Um pouco de diversão e companhia não faria mal a ninguém. Afinal Raito não seria um assassino ou alto do tipo...

"— Eu sou rápido nesses tipos de coisa. " — fala Matt, sorridente

"— Acho que vamos nos dar bem. " — comenta o moreno.

**---.---.---.---.---.---**

Mais uma semana se passara e Near continuava com suas investigações. Misteriosamente as mortes feitas por Kira também tinham parado, por isso podia concentrar-se apenas em procurar pelo ruivinho.

Porem nesta manhã recebera uma caixa grande e ao abri-la viu dentro desta uma carteira de cigarros e uma caixa de brinquedos. Justo o brinquedo que queria, que era o que Matt compraria para si, antes de sumir.

Mas ao observar melhor a caixa do brinquedo, notou algo estranho. Estavam escritas em tinta vermelha e bem visíveis as letras 'A' e 'R'. Olhou desconfiado não entendendo qual seria o real significado disso.

Deixou a caixa do brinquedo de lado, analisando agora a carteira de cigarros que também possuía naquela caixa que veio os dois. Notou rapidamente que era a marca preferida do ruivo, aquela que ele sempre fumava.

Realmente estava sentindo a falta de Matt, daquele sorriso bobo que este sempre possuía, e da alegria que via estampada em seu rosto toda vez que dava um pequeno sorriso para este. Precisava de ajuda para achá-lo. Sabia muito bem a quem recorrer. Só não sabia se esse ajudaria ou não.

"— Chamou, Near? " — indagou a mulher loira, aparecendo na sala em que Near estava.

"— Quem deixou isso hoje aqui? "

"— Um entregador. " — respondeu, olhando de modo curioso para dentro da caixa.

"— De que firma ele é? "

"— Eu já pesquisei tudo, mas a firma que ele disse que trabalha não existe... "

"— Não existe... "

Near ignora a garota, sentando-se em uma cadeira em frente ao computador, começando a mexer neste. A mulher apenas fica olhando, como se esperasse mais alguma ordem.

"— Estranho... " — falou Near baixinho, começando a enrolar uma mecha de cabelo "— Sumiu novamente alguns dados que tinha aqui... "

"— Pode ser que alguém esteja hackeando a central. "

"— Já pensei nisso, mas o que some é só relacionado ao Matt. "

"— Mas para que alguém iria querer afastar você daquele garoto? "

"— ... "

"— Bem... Se precisar de mais algo, é só chamar. " — avisa, se retirando do lugar.

O albino fica a olhar para seu computador. Tinha que pedir ajuda. Ficar com orgulho ou medo nessa hora poderia piorar.

" _... Tenho que falar com Mello..._ " — pensa Near, já cogitando a idéia de ligar para este, ou algo do tipo.

Tão envolto em pensamentos que demorou a notar que Mello estava tentando fazer uma conexão direta com seu computador. Olhou curioso para saber o que seria. Ligando a web can e aceitando a conexão.

"— **Hei!** " — falou Mello pelo computador.

Near viu, sorrindo discretamente, o modo vestido como o loiro estava. Uma daquelas roupas que o albino não sabia de onde Mello podia arranjar, ou ter coragem para usar. A única coisa que podia descrever no momento era lascívia.

"— **Você sabe que o Matt sumiu?** "

"— Sei. "

"— **Esta procurando por ele?** "

"— Estou. "

"— **Por quê?** "

"— Tenho meus motivos. "

"— **Pirralho...** "

"— O que você quer? Diga logo. "

"— **Bem... É que... Eu... Nos...** " — Mello enrolava para falar, como se procurasse as palavras adequadas "— **Acho que se...** "

Near suspirou fundo, já sabendo o que o loiro queria, mas conhecia-o bem o suficiente para saber que Mello devia estar realmente desesperado para achar o ruivo. Poderia ele também ter recebido algo nesta manhã, se fosse isso, poderia ser mais uma pista importante.

"— Mello. " — falou Near, fazendo o loiro se calar "— Pode me ajudar a achar o Matt? " — se antecipa, para não acabar ferindo o orgulho deste.

"— **Como!? **" — fala o loiro, segurando o monitor, espantado pelo que acabara de ouvir "—** Nos... Juntos? **" — pergunta se recuperando.

"— Sim. Juntos podemos nos equiparar á 'L'. Juntos podemos superar 'L'."

"— **Bem... Eu não precisaria de ajuda, mas como é você quem está pedindo... Vamos nos juntar para achar Matt**. "

"— Pode vir aqui? " — indaga Near.

"— **Claro. Tenho umas coisas que quero que veja...** "

"— Certo, a Halle te esperará na entrada. "

Near olhou estranhando o loiro fazer uma careta ao ouvir o nome da mulher, mas tratou rapidamente de ignorar.

"— **Estarei ai em alguns minutos.** "

O albino desligou seu computador, olhando atentamente para a caixa do brinquedo que estava perto de si. Sorriu, vendo agora um jeito melhor para quem sabe achar o paradeiro do ruivinho.

"— Halle. " — chamou Near.

"— Sim? " — pronunciou a mulher, entrando no lugar, aproximando-se mais do albino.

"— Mello aparecerá aqui, traga-o para mim assim que ele chegar. " — avisa.

"— Mello...? " — indaga, com um sorriso suspeito nos lábios perfeitamente pintados.

"— ...? "

**---.---.---.---.---.---**

Em quanto isso Mello arrumava suas coisas para sair do esconderijo no qual estava. Olhava meio melancólico para uma caixa recebida neste mesmo dia, mais cedo. Quando recebeu a caixa ficou surpreso pelo conteúdo contido nesta.

Chocolates.

Uma caixa cheia de seus mais favoritos chocolates. Alguns que só o ruivo tinha consciência. Mas o que lhe intrigou era que no seu preferido, aquele que sempre comia com Matt, tinha escrito em vermelho as letras 'I' e 'K'. Fechou a caixa, fazendo um esforço enorme para não comer nenhum chocolate contido nesta.

Arrumou tudo e pegou sua moto, rumando para onde Near estava. Chegando lá viu a loira na recepção lhe aguardando. Essa veio prontamente em sua direção, sempre rebolando, com semblante sedutor.

"— Olá Mello... "

"— A quanto tempo Halle. " — fala, ignorando a mulher e passando pelo seu lado.

"— Já sabe o caminho que tem que ir? " — indagou a loira, com ar triunfante.

"— ... Não. " — respondeu, visivelmente irritado.

"— Você tem passe livre até o Near... Mas terá que me seguir. " — avisa, piscando em seguida seu olho, de modo provocante.

"— Halle, eu não estou de bom humor para ficar com seus joguinhos, já terei que aturar aquele garoto... Mas aturar você também, ai já e demais. " — respondeu, andando em qualquer direção dentro daquela base de operações no qual estava, porem rapidamente foi barrado por alguns seguranças.

"— Eu falei que tinha passo livre até o 'Near', o resto está restritamente proibido a você... " — fala melodiosamente, pedindo para os seguranças se afastarem em seguida "— Venha Mello... Me acompanhe... " — fala sedutora, próximo ao ouvido do loiro.

" _Maldita... _"

Mello bufou de raiva, mas seguiu sem mais reclamar a mulher. Esta a cada passo que dava fazia questão de rebolar, para chamar a atenção do loiro para si, algo que não estava dando muito certo, pois o outro estava entretido olhando para uma caixa que segurava, pensando seriamente se atacava um daqueles chocolates.

"— O que tem dentro da caixa? " — indaga a loira, parando no meio do corredor, próximo a porta no qual entraria.

"— Nada que te interessa. "

"— Poxa Mello... Seja mais gentil comigo... No começo você me procurava, mas agora faz tempo que você nem olha mais para mim " — desabafa, chegando mais próximo do outro.

"— Esqueça isso Halle. " — fala, desviando seu olhar da mulher.

"— Eu quero um beijo seu. " — pede, aproximando-se mais do loiro.

"— Halle eu já te disse aquela vez e vou repetir... Não quero nada com você. " — respondeu com raiva, alterando a voz.

"— Tudo culpa daquele ruivo maldito. "

"— Não fale assim dele... " — responde uma terceira voz, aparecendo de uma porta próximo a eles.

"— Near? " — fala Mello, espantado pela repentina aparição do albino.

"— Está dispensada Halle, não volte mais até que eu realmente necessite de sua ajuda. " — avisa o albino.

" _Garoto impertinente..._ " — pensa a mulher "— Claro... " — responde em seguida de modo educado.

"— Entre Mello. " — fala Near, voltando ao seu quarto no qual estava.

O loiro suspirou aliviado pelo fato da mulher impertinente ter desaparecido, há tempos não aturava mais aquela loira. Entrou no lugar, notando rapidamente ser o quarto do albino, pela cama situada no canto e pela quantidade de brinquedos espalhados por todo o lugar alem de algumas TVs e computadores. Viu Near sentar-se em frente a uma pilha de dados. Olhou com raiva para o castelo que o garoto estava a fazer, pois por causa daquilo estava sendo completamente ignorado.

" _Ele vai ver só... _" — pensou Mello, maldosamente, aproximando-se da construção de dados.

Já estava com a perna pronta para chutar aquela patética, e muito bem elaborada construção, quando nota o olhar do albino em si. Aqueles olhos negros lhe encarando o deixaram sem ação. Se fosse nos tempos de orfanato os ignoraria, chutando sem piedade o que deve ter demorado horas para ser feito. Porem dessa vez desistiu de seu intuito, vendo claramente na cara do menor como sua inesperada ação fora estranha.

Ficaram ambos calados, se encarando. O tempo parecia passar lento, mas nenhum dos dois se atrevia a começar algum dialogo, preferiam realmente apenas ficar olhando-se, como se quisessem matar a saudade do tempo em que não se viram. Estavam tão distraídos apenas se observando que ambos assustaram-se ao escutar batidas na porta.

"— Entre. " — falou Near, desviando seu olhar de Mello, pois estava levemente rubro.

"— Desculpe interferir. " — fala um homem de cabelos negros.

"— O que foi agora, Gevanni? " — indaga Near.

"— Poderia, por favor, comparecer ao outro lugar, estão precisando de sua ajuda. " — responde Gevanni.

Near olhou prontamente para o loiro. Fazia tanto tempo que não se viam, e agora teria que resolver este assunto antes. Notou rapidamente a cara de aborrecido do loiro para si, porem teria que resolver aquele assunto neste momento. Mas queria continuar naquele lugar.

"— Vai logo pirralho, eu espero. " — fala Mello, andando em direção a cama do menor, sentando-se nesta e colocando a caixa ao lado "— Só não demora, por que se não, o teu castelinho vai ser destruído. " — fala, olhando atentamente para a caixa, na tentação de comer alguma barra de chocolates existente ali dentro.

"— Então vamos Gevanni. " — fala o albino, levantando-se e indo em direção a porta "— Mello... " — para antes de sair "— Tem chocolate dentro do frigobar... " — avisa apontando para o aparelho, próximo a sua cama.

"— Chocolate? " — olhou animado para o albino.

"— Pode pegar, já estão a tempos, já que não os como. "

"— Que desperdício. " — comenta, levantando-se e abrindo rapidamente a porta do frigobar.

Near vendo a cena saiu do lugar, acompanhado por Gevanni. Porem era perceptível um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Apos andarem um pouco Gevanni já estava estranhando aquela expressão no albino, alem de outra coisa.

"— Near... Você não me mandou comprar aqueles chocolates a pouco tempo? " — indaga Gevanni.

"— ... " — o albino fica mudo, e o sorriso desaparece "— Isso é apenas para ele não destruir o meu quarto. " — responde, apos um tempo.

" _Mas não tinha como ele saber que o Mello teria que ficar sozinho em seu quarto... _" — pensa, deixando de lado, seguindo Near pelos corredores "— Near, aproveitando o momento, sobre as minhas ferias... "

"— Pode tê-las, daqui a algumas semanas. " — avisa o albino.

"— Que bom, Eu queria muito mesmo visitar uma tia que está meio doente, no interior do Japão... E uma cidade bem esquecida, por isso quero ver se ela está realmente bem. " — comenta o de cabelos negros, sorrindo docemente.

"— ... " — Near apenas continuou a andar, como se não se interessa-se pela vida particular do outro.

**---.---.---.---.---.---**

Apos algum tempo, Mello ainda aguardava o albino no quarto deste, degustando da ultima barra de chocolate. Olhava agora melhor o lugar, tudo ali lembrava o menor. Averiguando o quarto com seus olhos, achou perto do computador uma caixa de papelão grande, parecida com a sua que tinha trazido. Olhou curioso para aquilo, não agüentando apos algum tempo, indo até essa a abrindo curiosamente.

"— Brinquedo... E uma carteira de cigarros? " — fala baixo pegando a carteira "— A favorita de Matt? "

Olhou curioso também para a caixa de brinquedo que tinham as letras 'A' e 'R'. Olhou, olhou... Mas acabou por largando tudo como estava antes, voltando para a cama do menor, parando no percurso para analisar melhor a complexa construção que Near estava a fazer. Faltava realmente pouco para ser terminada. Mello olhou para um lado, olhou pro outro, sentou-se no chão no lugar onde o albino estava antes e começou a terminar de colocar os dados no lugar.

Fazer aquilo era difícil, pois tinha o risco de tudo cair. Não tinha ideia de como Near tinha paciência para fazer aquilo. Mas como estava sem fazer nada, já que os chocolates já tinham acabado, iria montar um pouco. Se caísse, o problema não seria dele mesmo...

"— Mello? " — indagou o albino, atrás do loiro.

Este deu quase um pulo no lugar, fazendo com que a construção quase caísse por causa disso. Tinha perdido totalmente a noção do tempo em quanto montava aquele castelo de dados. Faltava só alguns dados a serem colocado. Sorriu malvado, ignorando o menor em seguida, voltando sua atenção apenas para a construção.

Near olhava espantado Mello a colocar um dos últimos dados restante em sua construção, notando que este o ignorava completamente. Pensou alguns instantes e sorriu fraco, com um pequeno plano que acabara de bolar, uma pequena vingança pelos milhares de castelos que o loiro destruirá nos tempos de orfanato.

Saiu rapidamente de onde estava ficando ao lado do seu castelo quase acabado. Quando o loiro ai colocar o ultimo dado restante, o albino chutou levemente a construção, fazendo prontamente esta desmoronar toda. Mello, ainda segurando o dado em sua mão perto do lugar aonde iria colocá-lo, olhava espantado para o que o menor tinha feito.

"— Caiu... " — fala Near, enrolando seu cabelo, e portando um sorriso nos lábios.

"— Seu pirralho. " — levanta-se Mello, enfurecido, segurando em seguida o menor pela gola da camisa "— Você vai ver. " — reclamou, jogando-o no chão "— Vou fazer você se lembrar que não deve brincar comigo. "

Near tinha se machucado um pouco quando fora jogado no chão pelo loiro, mas sabia que viria dor pior, ao notar que Mello sentou-se em seu abdômen e alevantou o punho cerrado, pronto para acerta-lhe a cara. Tentou prontamente empurrar o loiro de cima de si, conseguindo apenas que este agarra suas mão a cima de sua cabeça.

"— Não vai se soltar Near... " — sussurrou Mello próximo a orelha, notando surpreso um estremecer forte do corpo em baixo de si.

Só então notou a real situação que estava. Sentado em cima de Near, os braços desse preso a cima da cabeça por uma de suas mãos, a outra que possuía não fazia a mínima ideia de como tinha ido parar nas coxas deste. Não parecia definitivamente uma pose de alguém que queria desferir um soco, mas sim de alguém que amaria loucamente.

Apesar de ter notado o que estava fazendo, por algum motivo não conseguia sair daquela situação. Aqueles olhos que sabia que estavam assustados, apesar de não demonstrarem nada alem de indiferença no momento... O faziam quase...

"— Mello... " — sussurrou Near baixinho, fechando seus olhos e virando o rosto ao ver a insistência do qual o outro lhe observava.

O loiro estava encantado, não conseguiu nem controlar-se em apertar mais a coxa do menor, em quanto se aproximava perigosamente do pescoço exposto por este. Parecia que aquele lugar pedia para ser beijado, lambido, mordido, violado... Aproximava-se mais e mais, tanto que Near já sentia a respiração quente do loiro em seu pescoço, fazendo seus pelos se eriçarem.

Mello abriu a boca, de modo ousado, passando sua língua por seus lábios secos, desejando senti-los roçando na pele que sabia ser tão suave quanto seda. Mas para prontamente, ao escutar seu celular tocando.

Foi então que conseguira controlar, seja lá o que fosse, e se afastar do albino, levantando-se prontamente e indo para a cama desse, pois tinha deixado seu celular naquele lugar. Atendendo-o assim que o pegou. Começando a conversar com alguém.

O albino abre seus olhos, estava em choque. Sua respiração estava descompassada. Sentia seu coração bater em ritmo acelerado. Olhou em volta, aliviado por ver o loiro de costas a falar com alguém no outro lado da linha. Poderia assim se recompor, pois se o loiro o visse agora, sabe-se lá o que esse iria dizer. Foi então que Near nota o que estavam fazendo.

Se tivessem continuado...

Se o telefone não tocasse...

Se seu medo não o impedisse...

Muitas coisas povoaram sua mente em questão de segundos. Porem tratou de mandar esses pensamentos para longe, assim que notou que Mello estava se despedindo, de quem quer que fosse que estava a falar. O loiro virou-se assim que desligou o aparelho, jogando-o logo em seguida na cama do menor, como se não desse a mínima para o que acabara de ouvir.

"— Era algo importante? " — pergunta Near, já recuperado de tudo e com sua típica expressão.

"— Não, era só o 'cara desprovido de cabelo', questionando o que eu estava a fazer... " — respondeu, pegando a caixa que tinha colocado em cima da cama do menor.

"— 'Cara desprovido de cabelo'...? " — pergunta curioso o menor, vendo Mello aproximar-se de si.

"— É como o... " — parou de andar, olhando insistentemente para o chão, como que se naquele ponto existisse algo de interessante "— 'Era' como o Matt chama um dos meus subordinados... Pelo fato deste ser careca. " — volta a andar, colocando a caixa próximo ao menor.

"— ... "

"— Pode parecer difícil, mas não podemos ficar brigando por qualquer coisinha... "

"— ...! " — Near olhou espantado, parecia que Mello tinha amadurecido um pouco.

"— Não me olhe com essa cara! " — falou raivoso "— Se não leva um murro, e dessa vez eu não vou ficar... ficar... " — Mello fica mudo " _Agora notando, que diabos eu realmente iria fazer com esse branquelo!? _" — pensou.

"— ...O que é isso? " — indaga Near apontando para a caixa.

"— Chegou hoje cedo para mim... " — respondeu, sentando-se no chão, próximo aonde o albino estava.

Near abriu a caixa, vendo dentro dela apenas chocolates. Olhou curioso para o loiro logo em seguida como se não entendesse o que aquilo significasse.

"— São meus chocolates favoritos, e tem um que só Matt sabe que eu gosto. " — explica.

"— Seria esse? " — fala Near, pegando uma barra entre todas as que tinha ali dentro.

"— Como soube? " — indagou curioso.

"— Simples. É o único que tem essas letras gigantes escritas em vermelho. " — aponta Near.

"— Seu... " — Mello teve a vontade de matar o menor.

"— Você mesmo disse que não iríamos discutir. "

"— Certo... Agora olha logo essa caixa direitinho, que eu quero comer esses chocolates. " — avisa, sentando-se um pouco mais perto "— E o meu favorito eu quero guardar... Irei come-lo só quando resgatarmos Matt. "

"— Ira guardar...? "

Near estava espantado, pois sabia que Mello raramente guardava algo, pior ainda quando se tratava de chocolates. Analisou melhor a barra de chocolates, notando algo que o fez dar um pequeno risinho. Algo que prontamente chamou a atenção do loiro.

"— O que foi? " — falou Mello.

"— Chocolate afrodisíaco... " — responde o albino.

"— QUE!? " — fala o loiro espantado, notando que se referia ao chocolate que estava olhando "— Bem... " — ficou vermelho.

"— Não sabia que seu chocolate favorito era um afrodisíaco... " — fala meio irônico "— Come bastante dele? "

"— Eu... Er... ISSO não importa, da pra ver logo o que são essas letras estranhas? " — fala meio irritado.

"— KIRA. " — responde Near.

"— Como... Como sabe que é ele? "

Near foi até um canto da sala, pegando lá a caixa que tinha recebido mais cedo, levando-a rapidamente para onde Mello estava sentado. Colocou ao lado da outra, abrindo-a ligeiramente e retirando a caia de brinquedo ali dentro. Botou-o ao lado da barra de 'chocolate afrodisíaco' do loiro. Mostrando que as letras em vermelho eram iguais.

"— Desgraçado... " — resmunga, visivelmente aborrecido por não ter notado isso antes, quando olhou por curiosidade o que tinha dentro daquela caixa.

"— Na sua caixa contem 'A' e 'R', na minha contem 'I' e 'K'.... Lendo tudo de trás pra frente... 'K', 'I', 'R', 'A'.... Kira. " — explica.

"— Eu já entendi... Qualquer criança consegue ler de tas pra frente... Não precisa soletrar. " — resmungava mais que falava.

"— ... Mas isso não é do feitio do Kira... "

"— O cara está até desaparecido... " — fala Mello.

"— Você sabe que possivelmente Raito Yagami é Kira? " — indaga.

"— ... Sei, por que? É muito eu saber disso? " — reclama.

"— Não... Só perguntei. "

"— ... " — Mello fez uma cara de poucos amigos, e quase voou no pescoço do albino, mas controlou-se "— Talvez, tenha surgido outro Kira... " — comenta, deixando a raiva de lado.

"— É isso o que eu penso. Mas falta algo... "

"— Sim... Algumas coisas estão custando a se encaixar... "

"— O que parece é que alguém está forjando varias pistas, para nos fazer ir atrás do Matt. "

"— Algum desgraçado está brincando com a gente, e usando Matt para isso. " — resmunga Mello, abrindo uma barra de chocolates que tinha dentro da caixa.

"— Mas para que então envolver Kira nisso...? "

"— Para ser mais emocionante? " — pergunta Mello, para si mesmo.

"— ... "

De repente Mello e Near se entreolham, estranhando o fato de estarem cooperando, e por isso as coisas estarem melhorando... Talvez agora finalmente tivessem grandes chances de rever o ruivinho...

**---.---.---.---.---.---**

O tempo parecia que não dava trégua, e quando notaram mais um mês se passou. Matt continuava naquela mesma região, pois sabia que lá estava protegido de ser facilmente achado pelo loiro e albino. Porem notava que estava ficando cada vez mais difícil ocultar sua presença, já que agora ambos estavam trabalhando juntos.

"— Continua pensando neles? " — indaga Raito, entrando no apartamento de Matt e vendo-o sentado no sofá, olhando fixamente para a escuridão da noite pela janela "— Você devia relaxar... "

"— Não adianta... Um mês juntos e nada aconteceu... " — fala Matt cabisbaixo "— Talvez eu tenha me enganado... " — comenta baixinho.

"— Já disse que o que precisa é relaxar... " — insinua, aproximando-se mais do sofá no qual Matt estava sentado.

"— Raito... Você sabe a minha situação, eu não quero me envolver com mais ninguém... "

"— Não pedi para você se envolver comigo... Não é necessário isso para o que eu quero fazer contigo. " — retruca, sentando-se ao lado de Matt, ficando a observar a janela.

"— Melhor não... "

"— Vamos... Você precisa disso tanto quanto eu... Se você não quiser, eu não poderei fazer nada... "

Raito começa a passar seus dedos delicadamente pela face do ruivo, tomando a atenção deste para si. Puxando suavemente a face deste, conseguindo apos algumas tentativas roubar-lhe um pequeno beijo.

"— Pare de resistir a quem te quer. " — pede, segurando a mão do ruivo e levando-a para o meio de suas pernas "— Faz pra mim... Que eu te compenso... " — pediu.

Matt sentiu sua mão sendo direcionada para as pernas do moreno e prontamente sentiu algo elevado, escondido pela calça. Olhou espantado para o outro, pensando em que obscenidades este estava a pensar entes de entrar em seu apartamento no começo da noite, para pedir aquilo. Deu-se por vencido pois afinal de tudo, o amigo que fizera a mais de mês estava precisando de uma 'ajuda'.

Lentamente começou a abrir a calça que o outro, notando na face desse um sorriso sensual. Não fazia ideia antes que sua amizade com um cara que conhecera no banco da praça poderia ficar desse jeito. Já até tinha contado várias fatos sobre si, é claro, ocultando os mais importantes.

Mandou seus pensamentos para o raio que os parta, quando viu os olhos deste brilhando em antecipação. Nunca pode ver os olhos de Mello e Near, quando estava dando prazer para eles, tudo por causa da maldita venda que cobria a visão destes. Mas agora vendo o brilho lascivo no qual recebia de Raito, sentiu-se frustrado, pois talvez realmente eles nunca tenham o amado, e poderiam estar apenas o procurando por ambição própria.

Com esses pensamentos em mente, por um breve momento quis se vingar, percebendo algo que nunca tinha sentido antes. Raiva e ódio. Ódio pelas pessoas no qual amava. Raiva por estes nunca terem dado a mínima para si.

"— Matt... "

O gemido baixo de Raito o fez despertar desse transe de ódio no qual tinha se metido. A única coisa que queria no momento, era ver como ficaria os olhos do moreno, quando este estivesse no seu limite de prazer. Empenhou em abaixar um pouco as calças deste, notando prontamente o membro ereto que pedia um alivio. Levou logo suas mãos a ele, manuseando-o lentamente, escutando pequenos ofegos vindos do mais velho.

"— Awhmm... " — gemeu, fechando seus olhos para apreciar o momento.

Porem assim que Matt notou as pálpebras do outro se fechando, parou de movimentar sua mão. Apertando o membro com seus dedos com um pouco de força, fazendo o moreno gemer de dor e prazer. Sentou-se melhor ao lado do mais velho, encarando-o ternamente.

"— Mantenha seus olhos abertos... " — pediu o ruivo "— Não me prive nem um segundo de presenciar o quão nublado de prazer a visão pode ficar. "

"— Tudo bem. " — falou Raito, abrindo seus olhos "— Não pararei de te olhar... "

Matt sorriu, movimentando suas mãos de modo delirante, com perfeita maestria, por toda a extensão do membro do moreno. Vendo satisfeito, este batalhar para deixar seus olhos abertos, notando vários brilhos neste, aqueles que nunca pudera ver.

Aproximou-se mais daquela face, beijando-lhe os lábios de modo selvagem e profundo, porem ficando com seus olhos entreabertos o tempo todo, notando que Raito também não fechara os dele, como havia dito. Via satisfeito o esforço que este fazia para deixá-los aberto por causa do prazer que estava sentindo.

Era tão bom poder constatar um brilho luxurioso que se formava nos olhos do moreno, mas apesar de estar gostando de presenciar aquilo, ainda queria muito que estivesse fazendo isso com Mello ou Near. Somente aqueles dois podiam amá-lo, cada um de sua forma diferente, amava-os tanto que agora se perguntava se era certo o que estava a fazer com Raito.

"— Não é-hn-errado... " — falou o moreno fracamente, como se lesse os pensamentos do ruivinho "— Não para... " — pediu meio tímido.

O ruivo olhou para aquele homem que era até mais velho que si, pedindo por um pouco de atenção. Lembrou que Raito dissera que a pessoa a quem ele amava tinha morrido de infarto e que nunca ficaram juntos, apesar de ter tido varias chances. Matt suspirou fraco, olhando as faces coradas do outro, parando de acariciá-lo.

" _Estou sendo usado de novo... _" — pensou o ruivinho.

"— Eu não estou te usando... " — falou o moreno baixinho "— Estou de olhos abertos... Vendo apenas sua imagem... "

"— Minha imagem...? " — Matt olhou, ponderando as palavras ditas pelo moreno.

"— Vamos... Não me deixe nesse estado... " — pediu, olhando fundo dentro dos olhos do ruivo.

Matt sorriu do jeito que não sorria a tempos, passando lentamente sua mão pela extensão do membro do outro. Mesmo que Raito não o amasse, pelo menos não o estava usando apenas para lembrar-se de outra pessoa.

Puxou o outro para sentar-se em seu colo, retirando completamente a calça deste no processo. Rapidamente sentiu moreno enlaçar seu pescoço com os braços, acomodando a cabeça em seu ombro.

" _Parece uma criança implorando atenção... _" — pensou o ruivo, achando fofo o jeito que o mais velho lhe abraçava " _Parece até o Near... _"

Aproveitando a situação retirou também a camisa que o moreno estava a usar, vendo-o totalmente entregue a seus toques. E principalmente, lhe observando com ardor. Levou suas mãos ao torso a frente, passando insistentemente por ele, causando pequenas contrações no mais velho. Logo suas mãos desceram, uma fora parar na nádega esquerda apertando-a com gosto, escutando em resposta um gemido desejoso escapar dos lábios do outro, já a outra mão passeava demoradamente pela cintura apertando-a fracamente.

"— Matt... "

Ouvir 'seu' nome sendo pronunciado lhe deixou por alguma razão realmente excitado. Tá certo que Mello e Near chamavam seu nome varias vezes, mas sempre soube que o real nome a qual queriam pronunciar era um do outro.

Deslocou a mão que passeava pela cintura do mais velho para o local no qual sabia que este queria muito que fosse tocado, massageado, apertado. E assim fez, massageando o membro deste em sua mão apertando vez ou outra só a ponta, para poder escutar um gemido mais elevado fugir dos lábios do mais velho.

Mesmo querendo fugir, Matt não poda negar que há tempos estava necessitando de um carinho daquele tipo, então se deixou levar pelo brilho que via nas iris do moreno. Beijou-lhe com gosto, fechando seus olhos no processo, acreditando que o outro manteria os seus abertos.

Raito se concentrava para não fechar seus olhos nem um instante se quer, observando encantado em como a cor vermelha do cabelo do ruivo lhe caia tão bem. Não fazia ideia antes, em como este poderia ser tão ardente, a cor fogo dos seus cabelos lhe pareciam agora feitos perfeitamente para aquela ser que agora insistia em beijar-lhe os ombros.

"— Ahnmmm.... " — gemeu mais alto, sentindo um dedo a mão que apertava sua nádega esgueirar-se por entre ela, passeando libidinosamente por aquele local "— Hnm! " — gemeu mais, sentindo aquele dedo enfiar-se somente um pouco "— Matt... " — sussurrou, movendo seus quadris no colo do ruivo, tentando fazer que aquele dedo adentrasse mais.

"— Shhhh... Calma, eu não vou parar... Seus olhos me deixaram de um modo que agora não tem mais volta... " — falou Matt, próximo ao ouvido do moreno, aproveitando a proximidade para mordiscar seu lóbulo.

Apenas brincava com o corpo do moreno, mordiscando-lhe ombros e pescoço, notando este remexer mais seus quadris querendo desesperadamente que aquele dedo que sabia o estava torturando desejosamente adentrasse mais. Porem toda vez que notava isso, fazia questão de recuá-lo, só para presenciar nos olhos do outro o visível brilho da luxuria.

Iria brincar com esse ser o tempo que este quisesse, afinal um pouco de atenção e carinho não faria mal a ninguém...

CONTINUA...

06/04/09

**Nota da autora: **

Hahahahah, vocês devem estar me chingando por ter parado nessa parte, hahahaha!

Vocês podem escolher se eu continuo o Lemon no próximo CAP, ou se continuo a estória (De qualquer jeito vai ter Lemon, mas seria com outra pessoa.)

Bem... Acho que este CAP foi bem louco né? Mas da pra ver que o Mello e o Near estão começando a ser dar bem (Será?). A estória ainda vai dar mais algumas reviravoltas antes do final... Por isso o meu plano de fazer só 3 CAPs foi por água a baixo (Por que será que eu não consigo fazer FICs curtas...?)

Bem esperam que tenham gostado, eu demorei um tempão fazendo o começo dela, aquele que é o Matt parece estar escrevendo. Tomara que tenha ficado legal e mostrado os sentimentos dele no momento.

Ah, Matt x Raito é estranho? (Eu diria que sim, mas até que eles ficaram legais)

No final tem uma algo que meu irmão fez para zoar da minha cara por escrever Yaois, mas eu achei até divertida por isso vou colocar aqui.

**Agradecimentos:**

Suruba! (Acho que tenho eu falei isso muito já XP)

Agradeço aos comentários, de todos, nossa eu me divirto lendo eles (XD)

Ah! Para o povo que esta esperando a atualização do "Prison Magic", fiquem ansiosos, pois baixou o 'espírito Sado' em mim e eu torturei um pouquinho (Na verdade foi muito...) o Veck. Hahahaha, vocês mal podem esperar.

A baixo tem uma algo que meu irmão fez para zoar da minha cara por escrever Yaois, mas eu achei até divertida por isso vou colocar aqui.

**By: Toynako**

**Bônus Pela Demora:**

**_Near e Mello estavam andando quando o Near pergunta:_**

"**_- Mello, qual a diferença do navio, da tartaruga e do bambu?" _**

"**_- ... Não sei Near " – responde o loiro, visivelmente aborrecido por não saber a resposta._**

"**_- É que a tartaruga tem casco pra cima, e o navio pra baixo" - disse Near, com pose triunfante. _**

"**_- Hm... E o bambu?" - pergunta Mello intrigado._**

"**_- O bambu é pra você enfiar no meu cu!" - disse Near tirando a roupa._**

_**E assim eles treparam... E treparam.... E treparam.....**_

_**Após toda a trepação, Near olha para Mello e pergunta:**_

"_**- Mello, o que é branco por dentro, marrom por fora e sangra...?" - indaga com um olhar sacana.**_

_**E assim continua...  
**_

**By: Largo Sensei (**Irmão da Toynako**)**


	3. Entendimentos

* * *

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--..--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--OoOo0oOo0oOoO--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Título: Olhos Fechados

Autora: Toynako

Anime: Death Note.

Casal: Suruba!

Classificação: + 18.

Gênero: Yaoi/ Lemon

Status: Fic em Andamento, com números de capítulos indeterminados.

Direitos Autorais: Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--..--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--OoOo0oOo0oOoO--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

* * *

**Olhos Fechados**

_Sei que tenho que esperar. _

_Só não sei pelo o que, já que no final sei que ficarei sozinho._

_Não que eu ache ruim. Certo eu acho ruim... Mas o que importa é fazer as duas pessoas que mais amo ficarem juntas._

_Sei que é idiotice minha. _

_Eu sou um idiota... Um idiota que ama tanto ao ponto de não ligar para si mesmo._

_Bem, pelo menos eu consigo aliviar a tensão do meu corpo agora. Sabendo que não sou amado pela pessoa com quem 'meio que estou' agora._

_Mas assim é bem melhor. _

_Pois não me dói o coração. Não me dói a alma._

_Em que espécie de monstro estou me transformando...?_

_**-Mail Jeevas (Matt)**_

---.---.---.---.---.---

Mais algumas semanas depois, Matt ainda estava em seu apartamento, no qual alugara na pequena cidade do interior do Japão. Lá passava seus dias apenas de bobeira, vez ou outra passeando pela cidade junto de Raito.

Dês do que acontecera semanas passadas em seu apartamento, os dois tinham ficado mais próximos. Não se amavam, apenas queriam descontar a tensão de seus corpos um no outro. Não ligando para sentimentalismo. Não ligando para amor.

Depois daquela noite, se sucederam muitas outras. Admitia que aquilo era bom. Desistira até de se culpar pelo o que estava fazendo. Mas ainda sentia um grande amor pelo loiro e pelo albino, e às vezes, pegava-se imaginando os dois em sua cama, podendo tocar e ser tocado, vendo claramente os olhos destes em chamas de desejo.

Porem sabia que tudo era apenas uma ilusão, tal fato nunca poderia acontecer. Não importava o quanto desejasse, o quanto pedisse. Sabia muito bem que aqueles dois se amavam, exclusivamente, apesar de nunca terem concordado e aceitado tais sentimentos...

Sentia-se um inútil, pois mesmo agora que conseguira fazer algo impossível de fazer os dois cooperarem em algo, não tinha conseguido fazê-los admitirem o quanto se amavam.

Aqueles dois eram uns idiotas, se amavam e ficavam simplesmente com frescura de aceitar tal sentimento. Mas sabia que tudo não passava de 'medo'.

Medo de ter e depois perder. Sabia que esse era o medo que assolava os dois. Por isso, decidiram não tentar nada, não arriscar nada, com medo de que pudesse perder tudo isso um dia.

"— Matt... "

O ruivo virou o rosto em direção a quem o chamava. Deparou-se com o olhar febril de Raito em sua cama. Apesar de terem passado a noite juntos, parecia que o moreno ainda queria mais. Não negaria. Pelo menos assim pararia de ficar pensando em Mello e Near.

"— Sim...? " – indagou malicioso, passando a mão pelo peito desnudo do outro, de maneira bem ousada.

"— Quero mais. " – avisou, apoiando-se sem eu braço para deitar-se em cima do ruivo em seguida "— Minha vez. "

"— Faça do jeito que quiser... "

Naquele jogo não havia passivo ou ativo. Eles apenas faziam o que queriam como queriam, e aonde queriam, deixando-se serem guiados pelos prazeres do corpo. Afagando assim, a mágoa um do outro.

Se um queria, o outro concedia. Se um concedia, o outro queria. Era simples. Não precisavam de amor. Tal 'coisa' só os fizera sofrer. Por isso aboliram completamente de si.

"— Tem certeza...? " – indaga Raito, olhando-o pervertidamente.

"— Já neguei algo que você pediu? " – provocou, passando suas pernas em volta do moreno, prendendo-o contra si.

"— Ahnm " – gemeu fraco, porem excitado "— Quero ir bem fundo... Bem forte... Rápido... Até ver você chorando entre dor e prazer. " – confessou, passando a mão pelas coxas em volta de si.

"— Isso é bem tentador... " – provocou mais, apertando deliberadamente as nádegas do moreno em cima de si "— Eu quero. "

---X---

"— Que infernos! Aonde aquele ruivo se meteu!!!? " – reclamou Mello.

"— ... "

"— Já cansei de ficar procurando... Procurando... Procurando. " – reclama mais.

"— ... " – Near ficara mudo novamente.

"— E você, sua coisa branca, para de ficar brincando com esses bonecos esquisitos e me ajuda a em algo! "

Near apenas olhou pelos ombros, o loiro um pouco mais distante de si. Este só reclamara, parecia que o passatempo favorito deste era reclamar de algo e implicar consigo.

Ainda era muito cedo, tinham acordado a pouco tempo e o loiro já começava com aqueles ataques histéricos, não sabia de onde este tinha tanta força para todo dia reclamar a mesma coisa...

Ignorou novamente Mello, voltando sua atenção para quatro novos bonecos a sua frente, um ruivo, um albino, um louro e o ultimo possuía um grande 'X' no rosto. Tentava com estes achar a lógica dos acontecimentos.

Mesmo sendo um gênio, o que realmente teria inteligência para suceder 'L', ainda não conseguia encontrar lógica a tudo que estava acontecendo.

Olhou o boneco ruivo, passando lentamente seus dedos por todo ele, como se sentindo saudades das brincadeiras descontraídas de Matt... Logo depois acariciou o boneco loiro, porem bem mais discretamente do que fizera com o outro.

"— Near. Você está me escutando!? " – falou Mello.

"— Estou. "

"— Então por que não responde!? "

"— De que adiantaria, você não se conformaria com minha resposta. "

"— Pelo menos eu não parecia um idiota, falando sozinho. " – retrucou.

Não agüentava mais aquele garoto fazendo pose de inteligente, já que este apenas ficava sentado no chão. Ignorando completamente o que tentava dizer... Parecia mais que estava falando com as paredes.

"— Se não quer parecer... Então fique mudo, pensando em um jeito de acharmos o Matt. " – avisou, friamente, sem ao menos olhar para o loiro.

Aquilo era o limite! Quem aquela coisa branca estava achando que era? Se estivesse com sua arma, com certeza teria dado um tiro no meio daquela cabeleira branca.

"— Escute aqui! " – bufou raivoso, aproximando-se do albino, abaixando-se e pegando-o pela bola da camisa "— Se ficar zoando com a minha cara, você vai deixar de ser branco, ficando totalmente roxo! " – avisou, raivoso.

"— ... " – não se intimidou "— Tente. " – já estava ficando sem paciência também "— Me bata, me soque, me xingue, você pode fazer o que quiser comigo " – avisa, mais calmamente agora "— Isso não fará agilizar a busca pelo Matt. "

"— Seu... " – vozeou mais calmo dessa vez "— Poderia então no mínimo, prestar atenção no que eu digo? "

"— Eu sempre presto. " – revela.

"— Como? " – o choque fora tanto que pensou que não tivesse entendido direito.

"— Você acha que eu não te escuto... Mas eu presto atenção a cada fala, cada ação, gesto. "

"— Near... " – sussurrou, largando a gola da camisa do albino "— Então por que parece me ignorar... " – sua voz parecia tristonha.

"— Por que eu não quero admitir algo. "

"— O que...? "

"— Nada. " – falou de relance, quando notou o rumo daquelas palavras, ajeitou-se novamente olhando para os bonecos pegando o de cabelos ruivos "— Não é nada... Apenas ignore o que eu disse. " – falou, passando seus dedos levemente pelo boneco.

Mello se afastou, olhando aquela cena. Near meio vermelho, fazendo carinho no boneco em suas mãos. Olhou melhor, era óbvio que aquele boneco representava Matt, só que não conseguia entender por que o albino acariciava tão tristemente aquele brinquedo.

Suspirou, achando estranha aquela cena, porem não deu importância. Apenas se sentou ao lado, olhando-o continuar a mexer no boneco. Olhou os outros. Sorriu, vendo um loirinho que parecia consigo.

"— Não sabia que tinha um boneco meu... " – comentou Mello, pegando-o.

"— Você está no plano também. "

"— Conseguiu alguma pista...? "

"— Talvez. "

"— Near... Você era muito amigo de Matt? " – indagou.

"— Digamos que sim... "

"— Por que? " – indagou novamente.

"— Ele era o único que não reclamava comigo, que não me ignorava ou tinha grandes expectativas sobre mim. " – avisou, largando o boneco no chão "— E você... Sempre te via junto com ele... Gostava muito dele? "

"— Sim. Ele era a única pessoa a quem podia confiar, que acatava sem questionar meus pedidos. "

"— Você não confia em outras pessoas por que não quer. " – fala o albino, pegando o boneco loiro da mão de Mello "— Não entendo o por que de você não confia em mim. "

"— Tenho medo de não resistir... "

"— Resistir a que? " – indagou Near, olhando-o calmamente.

Mello olhou aqueles olhos em sua direção. Chegou mais perto, tocando com uma gentileza nunca mostrada ao albino antes, sua mão sentindo a maceis da pele. Não agüentou olhar aquele rosto, abaixou seus olhos, vendo seu boneco na mão de Near.

Era algo tão simples de se fazer, bastava falar três palavras, e esperar o veredicto, que sabia qual seria. Mas não conseguia. Olhou para o chão, vendo lá um bonequinho branquinho. Sorriu, pegando este boneco.

"— Temos que achar Matt... " – comentou, colocando o boneco do lado do boneco ruivo "— ... Precisamos dele. "

"— Sim... " – concordou, colocando o boneco loiro que segurava do outro lado do boneco ruivo "— Precisamos muito... "

Olharam então os dois para os brinquedos um do lado do outro, pareciam que estavam abraçados no vermelho. Não puderam evitar em sorrir, nem mesmo Near.

---X---

"— Queria saber melhor o que estaria acontecendo... " – comenta Matt, para si mesmo, sentado no sofá com seu notebook no colo " _Será que aqueles dois no mínimo estão parando de brigar?_ " – pensou em seguida, vendo os dados na tela.

Agora seria muito mais difícil, ajudar ou prejudicar a busca. Há algumas semanas pararam de colocar qualquer coisa em seus computadores. Parecia que haviam calculado que as dicas que 'misteriosamente' apareciam, eram menos importantes que os dados que já tinham.

Fora uma decisão sabia, possivelmente tenha vindo de Near. Mas o ruim é que agora só podia dar 'pistas', algumas falsas e outras verdadeiras. E o que estava a fazer agora era brincar um pouco, afinal queria se divertir, e quem sabe o que estaria a fazer ajudasse?

Preparou um texto lindo, uma romântica poesia de amor. Riu do que via escrito em seu notebook, achando graça do que tinha lá. Mas teve o trabalho o suficiente para que no meio desta, escondida por varias frases, estivessem algumas pistas muito preciosas.

Era meloso, admitia, nem sabia como tinha escrito tal coisa. Se alguém perguntasse se fora ele quem tinha escrito aquilo, negaria com todas as suas forças. Todavia, era melhor assim, salvou o arquivo e colocou-o secretamente no computador do outro. Aquilo já era algo muito fácil para se fazer.

Suspirou fundo quando terminou tudo, deixou o aparelho ao lado, espreguiçando-se tal qual um felino, olhando tudo a volta. Já tinha se acostumado com o lugar que estava vivendo momentaneamente, achava até confortante a vizinhança.

Mexeu-se no sofá, de modo que ficasse mais confortável. Sua mente vagava muito longe dali. Sempre que ficava sozinho por muito tempo acabava acontecendo isto. Não agüentava mais!

Era vacilar que sua mente lhe pregava uma peça, fazendo-o recordar de como era estar nos braços daqueles a quem mais amava.

Era inútil. Se achava um grande inútil. Queira saber a quantas andava o relacionamento dos dois. Queria saber se no mínimo estavam parando de brigar. Olhou lentamente para uma enorme TV a sua frente, acabando por ligá-la. Talvez o distraísse.

Ainda era cedo, havia acordado há pouco tempo. Quem sabe daqui a pouco saísse pelas ruas da cidade, nada de mal aconteceria, não havia jeito nenhum de encontrar algum conhecido no fim de mundo no qual estava.

---X---

Mello havia se afastado do albino, aquela proximidade e intimidade não o estava fazendo bem... Porem não conseguiu parar de olhar discretamente para este, perdia-se na visão deste remexendo alguns bonecos no chão, enquanto enrolava uma mexa de cabelo.

Lambeu os lábios, acompanhando aqueles dedos deslizarem pelo cabelo. Odiava quando o albino fazia isso! Pois sempre acabava por ficar olhando-o mais ainda, achava lindo quando este fazia tal gesto.

Não conseguia mais agüentar esconder que amava aquela coisa branca. Pegou uma barra de chocolates do bolso, amaldiçoando a si mesmo por gostar de Near. Tentava, negava, mas sabia muito bem o que se passava consigo.

Tudo culpa de Matt, se o ruivo não tivesse desaparecido misteriosamente, não precisaria estar no mesmo cômodo novamente com o albino. Suspirou, notando que a real culpa não era do outro, e sim, sua própria.

Para tentar passar o tempo, ou ver se tinha alguma nova informação, ligou seu notebook. Não resistindo sem sentar-se perto do menor, colocando o aparelho em seu colo.

"— Estranho... Uma nova pasta... " – comentou o loiro, tomando a atenção do outro.

"— Abre. "

"— Credo... " – resmungou, ao ler um pedaço da poesia que tinha aparecido "— Malditos vírus! Antes era o Matt quem cuidava dessas coisas... " – reclama "— Vou deletar essa coisa. "

"— Espere. " – pediu "— Vamos ler todo. "

"— Le você então, eu li apenas um pedaço e já me deu enjôo. " – comentou sarcástico.

"— ... "

"— Vai demorar muito...? " – indagou o loiro meio sem jeito.

Talvez o albino não tenha notado, mas estava bem debruçado sobre o colo de Mello para ler o que estava escrito no monitor. No entanto o loirinho via bem de perto o outro, podia até sentir a suave fragrância doce que vinha dos cabelos deste.

"— Acho melhor você ler esse texto também. " – fala Near, voltando a sentar-se direito.

"— Para que? Odeio essas coisas melosas. "

"— Leia que você irá descobrir. "

"— Desgraçado... " – murmurou.

Então Mello, contra sua vontade, leu a poesia romântica e muito melosa que tinha misteriosamente aparecido em seu computador.

"— Notou algo? " – perguntou Near, voltando a enrolar seus cabelos.

"— Parece que a garota que escreveu isso tinha acabado de perder o namorado... Ou dois namorados... Estranho... "

"— Por que você acha que é uma garota? "

"— Por que elas conseguem escrever essas coisas sem vomitar. " – responde caindo na gargalhada logo em seguida.

"— ... " – Near soltou um suspiro "— Não sei por que... Essa 'garota' que você disse me lembra um pouco o Matt... "

"— O Matt!? " – olhou para o monitor incrédulo, re-lendo a poesia.

"— Notou agora...? "

"— ... "

"— Será mesmo que foi uma 'garota' que fez isso? " – indaga Near.

"— Isso é impossível... "

"— Mas é muito parecido, não? "

"— Mas... Então quem seria o outro namorado da 'garota'? " – indaga baixo.

"— Como assim 'o outro'? "

"— Aqui faz parecer que a garota tem dois namorados... "

"— Isso eu entendi, muito antes de você. " – responde "— O que eu quis saber é por que você perguntou quem era o 'outro' namorado dela. "

"— ... " – fora a vez de Mello ficar mudo.

"— Espera... " – o albino ficou mais branco do que já era, se afastando do loiro "— Não pode ser... "

"— Do que você está balbuciando ai, sua coisa branca? " – reclamou, fechando o seu notebook.

"— Se bem que é possível... " – murmura mais, ainda se afastando do loiro "— E com esse poema... A aflição da 'garota' com relação aos dois namorados... "

"— De que diabos você ta falando? É só um poema tosco, um vírus que apareceu. " – tenta falar o loiro.

Near da um suspiro fundo, se levantando do chão, ficando o mais longe o possível do loiro. Já tinha percebido tudo, só não entendia como não tinha chegado a essa conclusão antes... Era tão obvia, no entanto tinha que ter a confirmação final.

"— Mello... Você era amante do Matt? " – indaga Near, tentando parecer calmo, mas por dentro estava incrivelmente agitado.

"— Isso não é da sua conta! " – exclama, levantando-se enfurecido "— O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não te interessa. "

Near sorriu discreto. Aquela resposta era a confirmação de tudo. Mello nunca fora bom em esconder sentimentos. E o pior, agora tudo fazia sentido. Mas com essa compreensão, pode notar o quão profundo era a dor do ruivinho.

"— Então você é 'o outro' namorado... " – fala Near, criando coragem "— Agora tudo faz sentido. "

"— Como assim? Fosse fala como se você também fosse-.... " – fica mudo.

O loiro literalmente fica de boquiaberto, deixando até o chocolate cair no chão. Conseguira entender a linha de raciocínio no qual Near estava seguindo. Aquilo era absurdo demais!

"— Impossível... " – murmurou Mello "— Então você também era... "

"— Sim. "

"— Agora eu entendo tudo! " – exclama exaltando-se "— Aquele louco deve ter armado TUDO! "

"— Calma... "

"— Calma o que!? " – reclama, chegando mais perto "— Aquele ruivo desgraçado fez tudo isso por NÓS! Você ainda não notou isso!? "

"— Notei... "

"— Não acredito..." – murmurou, ajoelhando-se no chão "— Ele sacrificaria a felicidade dele por nos... " – abaixou a cabeça, deixando seus cabelos encobrir suas feições.

Os dois estavam realmente abatidos, terem descoberto tudo aquilo de uma hora para outra era realmente muito chocante. Tanto que nenhum dos dois sabiam como lidar com isso.

Near fora que deu o primeiro passo, voltando a se aproximar do loiro, que continuava cabisbaixo. Tinha se separado bastante deste, com medo de uma reação violenta, mas agora vira que este estava tão magoado quanto si.

Chegou bem perto, tocando a cabeleira loira, delicadamente, fazendo o loiro levantar o rosto para observá-lo. Ouviu um suspiro fundo do outro.

"— Eu fui tão cabeça dura... Se eu tivesse feito isso antes, Matt não estaria sofrendo... " – fala baixo, tomando a mão do menos entre as suas "— Eu te amo... Near " – declarou-se beijando a palma desta.

"— Mello... Até eu fui cabeça dura dessa vez... " – comentou se ajoelhando "— Poderíamos ter evitado tanto sofrimento de nos três... " – sorriu alegre, pela primeira vez em sua vida "— Eu também te amo. " – afirmou.

Ambos abaixaram a cabeça, era sentimento demais envolvido naquele momento. Tanto que parecia que o ar, por mais que tivessem, não chegava aos pulmões.

Dessa vez, Mello fora o primeiro passo. Pousou suavemente sua mão no rosto do menor a sua frente, aproximando o rosto deste do seu. Pela primeira vez, de forma lenta, suas bocas se encontraram, em um beijo repleto de carinho, devoção.

Era algo a tanto tempo reprimido que nenhum dos dois conseguiu evitar que uma lagrima de felicidade rolassem por seus rostos. Finalmente... Finalmente tinham deixado de lado tudo o que os faziam separar.

Apesar de ter parecido séculos, afastaram-se em poucos segundos. Sorrindo satisfeito, somente com aquele pequeno, mas extremamente significativo beijo.

"— Near... Tenho que te confessar algo... " – comenta o loiro, passando seus dedos pela face branca.

"— ...Eu também.... "

"— Pode falar então. "

"— ... Eu cheguei a uma conclusão... "

"— Qual. "

"— Talvez, pelo que notei, seja a mesma que a sua... "

"— Diz então. "

"— Você ama o Matt também... Assim como eu também o amo. "

Mello abaixo a cabeça. Era exatamente isto que tentaria explicar para o albino, iria tentar dizer para este não ficar triste por gostar do ruivo também, pois era um sentimento que também não conseguia abrir mão. Todavia parece que este sentia o mesmo.

"— Parece que enfim estamos nos entendendo. " – comentou sorridente Mello.

"— Mello... " – inclinou-se para frente, em busca de um novo beijo.

Quando quase seus lábios estavam se encostando, Near escuta seu telefone tocando. Separou-se de imediato do loiro, deixando-o do jeito que estava, e com uma cada de quem queria muito dar um tiro no telefone por ter interrompido.

"— Alo...? " – falou, assim que atendeu o telefone "— Alguma novidade Gevanni? " – falou após uns instantes, ficando mudo em seguida para saber o que este queria "— Achou o Matt!? " – exclamou.

"— Como!? " – Mello levantou-se após ouvir o nome do ruivinho, indo assim para mais perto do albino.

---X---

Algumas horas antes...

Matt já estava cansado dos programas de TV que estavam passando, talvez fosse bom sair para comprar algum jogo para si. E assim o fez. Andava calmamente pelas ruas, olhando as lojas uma por uma, lentamente.

Saboreando aquela tarde com clima bom. Estava tão concentrado olhando para uma vitrine em quanto andava que acabou esbarrando em alguém quando andava pela rua.

"— Desculpe eu não esta..... " – Matt fica mudo, vendo com quem tinha esbarrado "— Gevanni!!!? " – alarmou-se.

"— Matt? "

O ruivo já estava pensando em correr, mas uma mão firme lhe segurou pelo braço, obrigando-o a ficar.

"— Não, é um engano, meu nome é... Ash... " – falou, tentando se livrar do moreno.

"— Matt, pare de brincadeira... Precisamos conversar. "

"— Certo. " – concorda, abaixando a cabeça envergonhado "— Vamos para o meu apartamento... " – avisa "— É aqui perto. "

"— Tudo bem. "

Andaram lentamente em direção ao lugar aonde o Matt estava vivendo. Em pouco tempo chegaram ao local, e Matt tratou de indicar uma cadeira para o moreno se sentar, em quanto servia um chá para este.

"— Bem que o Near estava certo... " – comentou baixo Gevanni, enquanto esperava o ruivo lhe trazer o chá.

"— Está aqui... " – fala Matt, colocando uma bandeja na mesa, sentando-se na outra cadeira.

"— É bonito este lugar. "

"— Você vai falar onde eu estou para o Near... Não é? " – indaga o ruivo, meio preocupado.

"— Vou sim... Ele suspeitou deste lugar, por isso me mandou secretamente aqui. "

"— Você não poderia dizer para ele que não me encontrou? "

"— Por que? Você não sabe a apreensão que aqueles dois estão. "

"— ... "

"— Mello até se mudou temporariamente para o QG... "

"— Foi? " – perguntou animado "— E como andam as coisa por lá? "

"— Assim que o loiro apareceu por lá, parece que Near pediu para que a Halle se ausentasse um pouco dali. "

"— Que bom, eu odiava aquela mocreia piranhuda. " – comentou, rindo em seguida, do apelido no qual tinha inventado para a loira.

"— O Mello passa o dia todo nos aposentos de Near... Ambos procurando que nem malucos o seu paradeiro... "

"— Eu tenho meus motivos... " – responde, tomando um gole do chá.

"— Não acha que já está na hora de parar com isso? " – indagou "— Eles parecem sofrer tanto... "

"— Não tanto quanto eu... " – comentou, abaixando o rosto "— Mas eu faço tudo por eles... "

"— Bem... Você parece ter seus motivos... " – começa a falar o moreno, dando uma pausa para um suspiro "— Tem certeza que não quer que eu avise a eles de seu paradeiro? "

"— Eu... "

"— Só saiba de uma coisa, ambos estão sofrendo muito... Desesperados tentando te encontrar... "

"— Certo... " – deu um suspiro cansado "— Eu também já não agüento mais isso... Pode avisar a eles, eu aceito as punições depois... "

"— Se importa se eu ligar agora? " – indagou, mostrando seu celular.

"— A vontade... Só não diga que eu estou por perto... Só avise onde eu estou. "

Após alguns instantes de silencio, Gevanni começa a discar um numero, colocando o celular no ouvido sem seguida, aguardando a chamada ser completada.

"— É o Gevanni... " – avisa, quando o albino atendeu do outro lado "— ... Achei o Matt. " – sorriu, tendo de afastar um pouco o telefone do ouvido, ente dois gritos desesperados, fora tão alto que até Matt escutou "— Sim eu o achei... " – ficou mudo por um instante, apenas escutando "— Sim, ele está neste lugar mesmo... " – novamente mudo.

Matt não aguentou aquilo, fora audível mesmo a uma distancia razoável do moreno, os gritos que escutara do outro lado da linha. Saiu de perto, indo para a cozinha, não querendo escutar o resto da conversa. Aquilo lhe doía muito.

Tirou do bolso uma carteira de cigarros, acendendo um e levando-o a boca. Querendo afastar qualquer pensamento de sua mente. Mas sabia que se algum dos dois aparecessem ali, estariam com as caras fechadas, realmente mau humorados por aquele joguinho que tinha feito.

"— Terminei... " – falou Gevanni, em auto som, assim que desligou o aparelho celular.

"— ... Não sei se te agradeço ou se te xingo... " – comenta Matt, voltando para a sala.

"— Não preciso de nada. Eu sei que você se dará bem... Sua alegria é o suficiente para mim... " – fala, meio envergonhado.

"— ...Gevanni...? " – Matt parecia meio incrédulo, nunca imaginou que o moreno diria algo desse tipo.

"— Agora eu tenho que ir... " – avisa, levantando-se "— Não se preocupe, eles te amam... " – comenta, indo em direção a porta "— Mas se precisar de um ombro amigo... Pode me procurar. " – fala sorridente.

"— O-obrigado... " – agradece, vendo o moreno sair de seu apartamento.

O ruivo sentou-se realmente abalado em seu sofá. Agora era o fim. Game Over. Não poderia mais fugir, e talvez nem quisesse mais. Apenas abandonou-se a sorte, já imaginando os xingamentos que teria que escutar...

E pior... Nem sabia se o plano tinha dado certo ou não. Poderia tudo ter sido em vão, e no fim acabar sem nenhum dos que amava... Todavia sabia desse risco assim que começou este plano.

Um plano louco, não negava, mas mesmo assim era o único jeito que conseguia ver de fazer os dois cabeças-duras se acertarem... De pelo menos fazer um olhar para a cara do outro.

Não conseguiu evitar em chorar, era muito angustiante tudo aquilo. E por mais que tentasse secar as lágrimas de seu rosto com suas mãos, não conseguia fazê-las pararem de rolar livremente de seus olhos....

Era muita solidão reprimida...

Mal notou as horas passarem, de tão aflito que estava, fazia tudo roboticamente, tentou até falar com seu amigo Raito, mas não encontrou este no apartamento a frente... Parecia que misteriosamente este tinha desaparecido...

Mas não ligou para isso, pois já tinha muitas coisas no qual se preocupar, voltou para seu apartamento tomando um demorado banho tentando ao máximo relaxar, não conseguindo.

Olhou para o relógio na parede, vendo que já era muito tarde, a noite lá fora se fazia fria e escura... Quase um retrato de seu coração nesse momento. Soltou um suspiro, indo para a cama, quem sabe se dormisse um pouco passaria esse sofrimento todo.

E assim o fez, tomou até remédio para dormir, pois não queria ter o risco de ficar horas na cama, apenas olhando o teto, esperando o sono chegar. Assim que o remédio fez efeito, dormiu, longo e pesadamente.

Porem, como uma maldição, os problemas lhe seguiam até nos sonhos... Neste parecia que fira sua vida toda nesta cidade, e nenhum dos dois se deram o trabalho de vir lhe procurar, ou mandar alguém para tal fato.

Passara assim sua vida toda sozinho. Triste abandonado...

Acordou-se assustado, com barulho de campainha alto sento tocado diretamente na sua porta. Olhou para o relógio, já passava do meio dia, o remédio realmente era bom. Levantou-se, dando um suspiro aliviado ao notar que tivera apenas um pesadelo.

Escutou mais barulho vindo da porta da sala, deveria ser Raito, em busca de sexo... Só podia ser este, caminhou lento o caminho todo, arrumando seus cabelos com uma mão, durando o percurso.

Abriu a porta lentamente, de olhos fechados em quanto bocejava. E quando os abriu tomou um enorme susto.

"— Mello!? Near!? " – falou assustado, olhando para os dois.

Estavam ambos exaustos, pareciam que tinham subido as escadas do apartamento correndo. Tentavam a todo o custo recuperar o fôlego, olhando para o ruivo a frente deles.

Havia tanta coisa a dizer. Tanto a explicar, mas os dois estavam ocupados demais tentando recuperar o ar dos pulmões... Estavam tão apreçados em encontrar o ruivo, que não agüentaram esperar o elevador descer do décimo andar...

"— O...O que vocês fazem aqui...? " – indagou Matt, ainda assustado, recuando uns passos para dentro.

"— Eu te amo! " – falaram Mello e Near juntos, com o fôlego que conseguiram reunir.

Matt caiu sentado no chão, ainda olhando incrédulo aquilo a sua frente. Só poderia ser um sonho...

Definitivamente...

Aquilo só podia ser um sonho...

CONTINUA...

03/06/09

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

Demorou mais saiu. XD

No próximo cap (no qual será o ultimo) será o Lemon à três.

O motivo da demora dessa vez foi falta de inspiração, e por que eu 'migrei' um pouco de anime... Comecei a fazer fics de "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!", e acabei viciando O.O'. O anime é tão fofo que não pude resistir XD

Ah! Só para explicar, eu ODEIO a Halle, acho que notaram, né? Lamento quem gosta dela, mas como a fic é algo feito pelo autor, cabe a ele usar da forma que quiser os personagens.

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço muito mesmo as pessoas que perderam disponibilizar um pouquinho do tempo para escrever uma Review!

Obrigada mesmo XD

**By: Toynako**


	4. Um Doce Amor

* * *

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--..--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--OoOo0oOo0oOoO--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

**Título:** Olhos Fechados

**Autora:** Toynako

**Anime:** Death Note.

**Casal:** Suruba!

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Yaoi/ Lemon

**Cap betado por**:Dreams Thief

**Status:** Fic com quatro capítulos ao todo.

**Direitos Autorais:** Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--..--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--OoOo0oOo0oOoO--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

**

* * *

**

**Olhos Fechados**

_Surpresa; Foi a única palavra que no momento me veio em mente._

_Alegria; Fora a segunda que me abalou. _

_Amor; Esta, agora, não para de ecoar em minha mente, como uma bela melodia._

_**-Mail Jeevas (Matt)**_

---.---.---.---.---.---

Não tinha como negar o choque no qual se encontrava, afinal, nunca em seus sonhos imaginou o loiro e o albino declarando-se daquela fora, e ainda ao mesmo tempo. Realmente, se aquilo fosse um sonho, preferia estar em coma para nunca mais acordar deste...

Em meio aos pensamentos, conseguiu se levantar do chão, no qual tinha caído, de tão forte que fora o choque. Ainda olhava os dois que mais amava a sua frente, parados na porta. Cabeças baixas e mãos nos joelhos, tentando ainda recuperar o fôlego.

"— Vocês estão bem...?" – indagou preocupado, afinal, aquele era o décimo andar.

"— Acho..." – o albino tentou falar, mas parou para respirar "— Acho que estamos..."

"— Vai ficar só olhando, ou vai oferecer pelo menos um copo de água para nós?" – indagou o loiro, dando um último suspiro.

Este passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando arrumá-los... Aquela ideia de não esperar um elevador fora bem estúpida, mesmo para ele, mas o pior fora que Near acabou por seguindo-o também na estupidez.

Olhou de relance para o albino, vendo este ter mais dificuldades para se recuperar. Era óbvio que este nunca precisou correr tanto na vida.

"— Claro! Entrem, sentem-se no sofá..." – falou o ruivo, sorrindo meio sem jeito, e dando espaços para os dois entrarem.

Viu agora, com um sorriso encantado, o loiro ajudando o albino a entrar e sentar-se, sentando-se também ao lado deste. Parecia que o plano tinha dado certo, aqueles dois finalmente estavam juntos. Um enorme peso saiu de seu coração, ao observar a cena.

Todavia, viu que o estado do menor ainda não estava muito bom, por isso foi às pressas pegar água para os dois. Foi à cozinha, pegou uma jarra de água bem gelada e dois copos, voltando para a sala em instantes.

Ajoelhou-se no chão em frente ao sofá em que os dois estavam, enchendo os copos com água e dando para estes, depositando a jarra no chão em seguida. Viu estes tomarem o líquido quase que com urgência.

Apenas ficou a observá-los, os dois juntos a sua frente formavam um casal tão belo... Talvez estivesse apenas escutado errado, assim que os viu na sua porta, a emoção modificara a frase destes...

"— Seu ruivo fujão!" – esbravejou, assim que terminou seu copo de água, fitando Matt insistentemente "— O que diabos você tinha na cabeça?" – reclamou Mello.

"— ... " – o ruivo preferiu ficar em silencio, era melhor escutar tudo o que eles queriam dizer.

"— Ficou nos fazendo de idiotas!" – reclamou ainda o loiro "— Sabe o quanto de trabalho nos deu te achar?"

"— ... " – novamente mudo.

"— Calma..." – fora a vez de Near falar algo "— Você sabe que ele teve um motivo para isso..." – argumentou.

"— Com motivo ou sem motivo, ele nos deixou quase loucos procurando-o!" – avisou o loiro.

"— Desculpem!" – falou Matt de supetão "— Mas eu tinha que fazer isso..." – abaixou a cabeça, não conseguindo reprimir algumas lagrimas "— Vocês só estavam se machucando daquele jeito... " – explicou.

"— Eu sei..." – disse Mello, dando um suspiro no fim.

"— O errado não era você... Mas sim nós..." – completou a frase Near.

"— Então vocês podem me perdoar?" – indagou, olhando para os dois, não escondendo o choro.

"— Levante-se." – pediu o loiro, em quase uma ordem.

"— Certo..." – falou, fazendo como o outro tinha lhe pedido.

Near e Mello apenas se entreolham, com olhares cúmplices. Levantaram também, chegando mais perto do ruivo, que tinha voltado a abaixar a cabeça. O loiro fora parar na frente deste e o albino fora para trás.

Ficaram apenas uns segundos assim, ambos olhando para o corpo do ruivo, no qual tinham desesperadamente corrido atrás para salvar. Abraçaram Matt, um por trás e outro pela frente, não dando tempo nenhum de reação.

"— Matt..." – sussurrou Near, na orelha, por trás do ruivo ficando de pontinha de pés.

"— Matt..." – sussurrou também Mello, na outra orelha, abraçando este pela frente.

"— Te amo..." – falaram os dois juntos, roucos, um de cada lado.

"— Só pode ser um sonho..." – falou Matt, mas parecia mais um gemido.

"— Não é sonho Matt..." – sussurrou Near.

"— Esta é a realidade..." – completou Mello.

"— Agora nós estamos juntos." – sussurrou mais o albino, aproveitando para lamber a orelha do ruivo, descendo pelo o pescoço deste.

"— Nós três estamos juntos." – falou o loiro, olhando agora o rosto de Matt.

Sorriu, vendo que este estava mais vermelho que seus cabelos, se é que isso era possível. Além disso, ver Near lamber o pescoço deste lhe fez um arrepio passar por tudo seu corpo. Era uma visão linda.

Não agüentou, tomou os lábios do ruivo, em um beijo cheio de saudades, impondo claramente suas vontades ao outro. Fazendo sua língua deslizar livremente pela deleitosa boca do deste.

"— Também quero..." – falou Near, em tom manhoso.

Este esperou Mello acabar seu beijo, para depois, com suas mãos virar à medida que podia a cabeça do ruivo, beijando este também. Aproveitando-se do gosto daquele beijo, deleitando-se com tudo.

"— Ahnnww..." – gemeu Matt, assim que sua boca fora solta "— Assim vocês vão me matar..."

"— De prazer." – sentenciou Mello, colocando suas mãos por dentro da camisa deste, em quanto começava a atacar seu pescoço "— O dia será longo... Você terá que aguentar dois." – achou um dos mamilos e começou a apertá-lo docemente.

"— Duas bocas a lhe beijar, duas línguas a te lamber..." – sussurrou Near, esgueirando suas mãos para dentro da calça de elástico que o ruivo usava "— E dois corpos a gemer em contato com o seu..." – falou de maneira ousada, segurando com suas duas mãos o membro do ruivo, manuseando-o lentamente.

Aquilo era demais, sentia que rapidamente seu membro ganhar vida nas mãos de Near. Afinal, se não conseguia se conter quando estava com um deles, imagine estando com os dois... E ao mesmo tempo.

"— Hum.... Near... Mello... Eu..." – tentou falar, se contorcendo de prazer entre aquele abraço estonteante que estava tendo "— Eu amo vocês..."

"— Hoje vamos exclusivamente dar prazer a você..." – falou o loiro, desencostando um pouco do ruivo "— Vem aqui para a frente Near... " – pediu.

O albino então fez isso, dando um beijo molhado na bochecha do ruivo antes de contorná-lo. Andou a passos lentos, sendo observado pelos dois mais velhos, aproximou-se do loiro, alongando-se e beijando levemente a bochecha deste também.

"— Você ataca em baixo, que eu ataco em cima." – comentou extremamente malicioso o loiro, fazendo um carinho na cabeça do menor, em quando olhava descaradamente para o ruivo "— Depois a gente troca." – avisou, olhando agora para o albino.

"— Gostei da ideia..."

Os dois trocaram um pequeno, mas simbólico beijo, fazendo o ruivo suspirar pela cena a sua frente. Pensou até em deixar os dois a sós, mas o beijo fora rápido, e em questão de segundos os dois olhavam para si como se ele fosse a refeição do dia.

Aqueles dois juntos iriam ser uma encrenca...

Uma deleitosa e excitante encrenca...

"— Não querem ir para o quarto?" – sugeriu o ruivo, com os olhos brilhando "— Tenho uma cama bem grande."

"— Depois..." – falou Near, aproximando-se e se ajoelhando em frente ao ruivo.

"— Primeiro nós queremos brincar um pouquinho..." – completou de modo malicioso Mello, andando também, ficando um pouco ao lado do ruivo "— Melhor se segurar em mim... Ou vai cair." – avisou, dando uma sensual piscada para este.

"— O que vocês dois pretendem fazer comigo?" – tentou recuar, mas Near o segurou pela cintura.

"— Brincar..." – avisou o menor.

"— Por isso, trate de ficar bem paradinho, e apenas gemer..." – sentenciou Mello, segurando a face do ruivo "— Você é nosso..."

Mello voltou a beijar o ruivo, de uma maneira mais suave, mas igualmente arrebatadora, em quanto suas mãos tentavam provocantemente retirar a camisa deste, querendo ter mais acesso.

Near, ajoelhado no chão, por enquanto apenas olhava para cima, vendo aquela cena toda sem conseguir esconder um sorriso. Algo que em toda sua vida tinha conseguido... Porém aquela cena era luxuriosa demais para que ficasse impassível...

Viu que com um pouco de dificuldade o loiro conseguira retirar a blusa do ruivo, e agora atacava impiedosamente os mamilos destes, com mãos e bocas, intercalando entre eles. Suspirou, olhando para frente agora, vendo uma visível elevação na calça do ruivo.

Sorriu, de um modo mais discreto, subindo com suas mãos nas laterais da perna de Matt, sentindo o tecido deslizar por seus dedos. Chegou ao cós desta, e não tardou nem um instante em abaixar habilmente as calças deste.

Suspirou, sorrindo novamente sem conseguir se conter. Adorava quando o ruivo dormia sem roupas de baixo, era prático, mas agora era extremamente tentador aos seus olhos. Passou audaciosamente seu dedo indicador por todo o membro, olhando-o com deleite.

Nunca tivera visto aquela parte de Matt, pois sempre esteve vendado, antes tinha que fazer tudo às cegas, guiando-se apenas pelo tato. Porém agora, podia olhar o quanto quisesse.

Lambeu os lábios, ao escutar um gemido extasiado do ruivo. Não se conteve mais. Segurou a base do membro com uma mão, enquanto ia em direção a este, de boca aberta, já querendo deixar Matt louco.

"— Ahnnww!" – gemeu alto o ruivo, segurando-se nos ombros de Mello.

O loiro olhou para baixo de relance para ver o motivo de um gemido tão alto. Teve que morder os lábios com força, para não gemer só de ver aquela cena por demais pecaminosa.

Pior era ainda que tinha uma visão tão privilegiada... Olhando para cima, via a cara de prazer de Matt, este afogueado gemendo coisas desconexas. Se olhasse para baixo, via a causa de todo aquele arrebatamento do ruivo... Aquela cena... Near parecia extremamente sensual fazendo aquilo.

Sorriu lambendo os lábios, sentindo em seu corpo o resultado daquelas imagens. Todavia, conteu-se, olhando para o rosto afogueando de Matt, começando a distribuir beijos pela sua face, beijando por fim sua boca

O beijo estava quente, úmido, envolvente, tanto que até um filete de saliva escorregava pelo queixo do ruivo. Quando o loiro se afastou, escutou um gemido alto de prazer por tudo. Sorriu mais, levando seus dedos à boca do outro, vendo-o lamber com sofreguidão, fazendo uma cara extremamente tentadora.

"— Lambe bastante..." – o loiro falou, olhando atentamente para o ruivo "— E você também Near..." – provocou, levando a outra mão à cabeleira branca do outro.

Segurou com um pouco de força o cabelo de Near, impondo assim um ritmo mais rápido na sucção que este fazia, quando mexia sua mão. Pode escutar os dois gemerem abafados em resposta. Era realmente estonteante tudo aquilo.

"— Ahnmw...!" – gemeu mais alto ainda Matt, quando o loiro voltou a atacar-lhe um dos mamilos.

Se aquilo continuasse por muito tempo, sabia que não iria agüentar mais. Era absurdamente bom. Tanto que não conseguia parar de gemer, ainda lambendo os dedos do loiro na sua boca, sentindo este brincar com sua língua.

Segurava-se firme a este, pois sentia suas pernas tremerem ente as correntes de prazer que passavam extremamente fortes por seu corpo...

"— Pa-Hnn-rem..." – pediu, entre gemidos "— Assim.. Ahh! Não aguento..."

Near até pensou em parar o que estava fazendo, mas Mello continuava empurrando-o e puxando-o pelos cabelos, fazendo-o ir cada vez mais rápido. Não que não quisesse isso, a verdade era que estava adorando aquela dominação.

Segurou-se melhor as pernas do ruivo, sugando com mais força, querendo definitivamente fazer o ruivo gozar em sua boca. Mas sentiu um puxão mais forte em seu cabelo, obrigando-o a largar o que eu estava fazendo.

"— Aww Mello..." – gemeu meio de dor, querendo voltar ao que estava a fazer.

"— Estão muito apressadinhos... Os dois." – repreendeu o loiro, tirando os dedos da boca do ruivo "— Comportem-se." – avisou.

"— Sim..." – respondeu Near, dando um sorriso safado, vendo que Matt só pode gemer em resposta.

"— Vocês dois gostam disso..." – indagou Mello, vendo Near lamber os lábios e o ruivo soltar um ofego mais alto "— Não é?"

Near concordou levemente com a cabeça, olhando de baixo para os dois em pé, teve ímpetos de se levantar e tomar a boca deles, mas o loiro ainda segurava seus cabelos. Então iria obedecer tudo o que este lhe mandasse fazer... Seria tão bom.

"— Matt, esse é o nosso pequeno castigo por você ter nos deixado na mão..." – sibilou Mello, olhando diretamente para o ruivo, aproximando-se em seguida do ouvido deste "— Queremos ver você louco..." – sussurrou-lhe.

O loiro então solta os cabelos do albino, fazendo antes de retirar sua mão, uma pequena caricia. Em seguida olha para este, vendo um sorriso que nunca pensara em ver naquele rosto. Perfeito, parecia que tinha entendido completamente o plano que tinha traçado.

"— Não deixe, Near..." – pediu, levando suas mãos ao corpo do ruivo.

"— Entendi." – aceitou, segurando com firmeza a cintura de Matt.

"— O que vocês vão fazer...?" – perguntou o ruivo, entre ofegos, olhando para um e para outro.

"— Brincar." – respondeu Near, com um tom infantil.

Quando o ruivo ia tentar falar mais algo, sua boca fora atacada pela de Mello, que o beijava, lambia, mordia insistentemente. Acabou por se rendendo, deixando seu corpo nas mãos daqueles dois. Aqueles cujo mais amava.

Mello abraçou forte o ruivo em quanto o beijava, fazendo suas mãos deslizarem pelas costas deste, parando estrategicamente na bunda. Pode sentir entre o beijo que este gemeu, e isto só o fez continuar.

Segurou com uma das mãos a nádega, em quanto à outra, a que o dedo estava molhado ainda, começou a passar lentamente pelo lugar reservado, sentindo este rebolar para querê-los logo dentro de si.

Near olhava aquilo tudo extasiado, sabia muito bem do prazer de ser acariciado naquele local. Sabia que este não agüentaria muito tempo aquela tortura, e por isso queria brincar ainda mais com o ruivo.

Segurou firme a base do membro, impedindo que este gozasse, enquanto voltou a lhe lamber a extensão, notando-o rebolar mais. Sugou mais forte, escutando um gemido angustiado deste em resposta. Olhou como podia para cima, vendo o loiro atacando o pescoço deste com sucessivos beijos e lambidas.

"— Ahnw... Não-hunmm... Ahn e-eu nãoo... Aguentoo..." – gemeu mais que falou, sendo torturado de uma forma extremamente prazerosa por tudo.

"— Ainda vai melhorar..." – sussurrou Mello, enfiando dois dedos quase sem dó no outro.

"— Ahhhhww!" – gritou de tanto prazer, segurando-se como podia nos ombros do loiro.

Aquilo realmente era demais. Estava sendo atacado por Near pela frente e por Mello a trás... Não teria ninguém em sã consciência que aguentaria aquilo por muito tempo. Porém o albino segurava forte a base de seu membro, enquanto o lambia, impedindo-o de aliviar-se de tanto prazer.

"— Neaarr..." – chamou pelo albino "— Ahnn! Me soltaaaa..." – gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás, porém isso apenas fez Mello beijar-lhe mais o lugar "— Ahnnw! "

"— Não pare, Near..." – pediu Mello, enfiando um terceiro dedo no ruivo, movimentando-os no mesmo ritmo em que o albino se movia "— Ainda não..." – completou, beijando pescoço e ombros do outro.

O albino obedeceu a Mello, querendo muito ver o ruivo louco de prazer. E pelo que estava vendo, os dois juntos já estavam conseguindo, pois sentia as pernas dele tremer.

Matt sentia-se atacado pelos dois lados, de uma forma que nunca poderia ter imaginado, nem em seus melhores sonhos. Mas precisava aliviar-se, pedia, implorava, para que estes o acatassem.

"— Calma Matt... " – disse Mello "— Tudo bem... Acho que já é castigo o suficiente... " – comentou olhando para baixo em seguida "— Near você quer trocar ou prefere assim? " – indagou meio doce para o albino, fazendo-o parar o que estava a fazer.

"— Quero assim..." – respondeu, dando uma pequena lambida na ponta do membro do ruivo "— Quero sentir... Faz tanto tempo..." – comentou.

"— ..." – Mello ficou um pouco espantado pela luxúria na frase do albino e no rosto deste "— Se quer assim..." – respondeu em instantes, adorando mais aquele garoto "— É todo seu."

O albino sorriu, para total deslumbramento do loiro, que não agüentou e abaixou-se tomando a boca deste na sua. Um se agarrou no outro, quase desesperados em quanto se beijavam loucamente.

"— Hum..." – Matt gemeu, quase gozando em ver aquela cena.

O beijo fora intenso, mas não longo. Afinal, não poderiam deixar o ruivo naquele estado. Near se separou do loiro, lambendo os lábios, em quanto uma mão deslizava pela perna do ruivo e outra pela face do loiro.

"— Amo vocês..." – falou o menor, baixo, porém audível.

Mello levou suas mãos à camisa de Near, começando a desabotoar um por um os botões. O albino apenas continuava a acariciá-los com as mãos, olhando de um para o outro, deixando o loiro retirar completamente sua camisa.

"— Near..." – Matt chamou em um gemido necessitado.

O albino então parou de maltratar o ruivo, deixando este na espera. Levou sua mão ao membro deste fazendo uma suave caricia, notando claramente o estremecer deste. Deu um suave beijo nos lábios de Mello antes de voltar ao que estava fazendo antes de ser interrompido.

"— Ahhnn!" – gemeu o ruivo, assim que sentiu Near novamente lhe dando prazer.

Sorrindo marotamente, o loiro olhava toda aquela cena, deslizando as mãos pelas costas desnudas do albino, percebendo que este estremecia pelo toque de seus dedos. Levantou-se, andando lentamente para trás do ruivo e o abraçando, roçando seu corpo neste.

Atacava atrevidamente os mamilos deste com a ponta de seus dedos em quanto o atacava mais ainda beijando ombros e pescoço. Escutava claramente os gemidos ficaram cada vez mais sem controle, cada vez mais desesperados.

"— Aaahhhhh!!!" – gritou de êxtase, despejando sua semente na boca do albino.

Fora algo tão intenso para Matt, que seu corpo ficou mole, a única coisa que o impediu de cair, fora Mello que o segurou mais forte por trás. Ofegava alto, tentando se recuperar daquele arrebatamento maravilhoso.

"— Hummm..." – gemeu Near baixinho, lambendo os resquícios de Matt de seus lábios.

"— Gostou, Near?" – indagou Mello, fascinado em pela primeira vez, ter visto o rosto do ruivo em quanto este gozava.

"— Muito." – respondeu o albino, levantando-se e abraçando Matt pela frente "— Melhor irmos para o quarto." – comentou, esfregando-se quase sem pudor seu corpo no outro.

"— Onde fica, Matt?" – sussurou rouco o loiro bem no ouvido do ruivo.

"— Ahnn..." – este só conseguiu gemer.

"— Só tem duas portas, pela lógica uma é o banheiro e a outra o quarto... Tentamos ambas." – avisa Near.

"— Pirralho..." – reclamou, apesar de sua voz ser notável o tom amoroso "— Vá lá ver qual delas é... Eu fico com ele. "

"— Vá você." – falou, beijando o peito do ruivo.

"— Você não teria como segurar ele." – rebateu Mello.

"— ..." – o albino ficou mudo, apenas beijando o ruivo.

"— Seu..."

"— Na porta da esquerda!" – avisou Matt "— Parem de brigar." – pediu.

"— Certos hábitos não mudam." – comentou o loiro rindo sem jeito.

"— Tem razão." – apoiou Near.

"— Podem me soltar... Eu não vou cair." – avisou Matt, já quase recuperado de tudo.

"— Não." – responderam juntos os outros dois.

"— Não dá para andar assim..."

"— ...Certo." – concordou Near, soltando o ruivo, vendo que o loiro fizera o mesmo.

"— Vamos." – convidou Matt, sorridente como sempre.

O ruivo fora na frente, mostrando o caminho, não notando os olhares quase famintos dos outros dois atrás de si, que o seguiam.

"— Sempre desconfiei, mas nunca pude conferir..." – comentou Mello, fazendo o ruivo parar de andar se virar para saber do que se tratava "— Você tem um corpão. " – falou desavergonhadamente.

"— Verdade..." – concordou baixinho Near.

Matt ficou extremamente vermelho, olhando espantado para aqueles dois, notando o olhar febril de ambos em sua direção. Sorriu alegre, em saber que nunca mais teria que vendá-los novamente, e estes poderiam ver totalmente seu corpo.

"— Vocês são dois pervertidos." – avisou, não escondendo o sorriso de felicidade, virando-se logo em seguida e dando mais alguns passos até a porta do quarto "— Entrem." – falou, abrindo a porta.

Near e Mello se entreolharam rapidamente com a mente lotada de pensamentos nada puros em relação a tudo. Olharam em seguira para o ruivo, a presa, analisando bem seu corpo.

"— Deita na cama..." – pediu Near, começando a enrolar seus cabelos, em um ato de ansiedade.

"— Queremos que assista." – explicou Mello, de modo provocante.

O ruivo sabia que viria algo bem pervertido e sem vergonha daqueles dois, estava óbvio no olhar destes. Os conhecia bem o suficiente para saber disso apenas notando o brilho luxurioso em sua visão.

Por este fato, acatou logo o pedido, dirigindo-se para sua larga cama, arrumando os travesseiros e deitando-se em seguida, tendo uma visão privilegiada dos dois a sua frente.

"— Amo vocês dois." – fora a vez de Mello dizer, enquanto se aproximava do albino.

Abraçaram-se, e tão tardaram em se beijar, não contendo suas mãos que deslizavam intimamente, fazendo o beijo se tornar algo mais quente. Separaram-se ofegantes após algum tempo, olhando canto de olho para o ruivo deitado na cama, simplesmente para provocá-lo.

Este ficou tenso, engolindo seco, sabendo agora o que aqueles dois loucos queriam aprontar consigo. Realmente só eles para fazerem algo do tipo.

"— Gostou?" – indagou o loiro para o ruivo, lambendo em seguida a bochecha do albino.

"— Claro que ele gostou..." – quem respondera fora Near, apontando para o ruivo "— Olha como isto o deixou." – riu baixinho.

Matt envergonhou-se novamente, notando onde o albino estava apontando, e vendo que realmente só aquele beijo ardente o tinha 'animado'. Porém, não tinha o porquê esconder aquilo, apenas sorriu de modo mais provocador que pode.

"— Por que pararam?" – indagou malicioso.

Os dois em pé apenas voltaram a se agarrar, fazendo um showzinho particular para o ruivo. Lentamente peças de roupas eram jogadas longe, em meio aos beijos e carícias trocadas.

Quando faltavam apenas as roupas de baixo, os dois param, voltando a olhar para o ruivo. Notaram que este mal piscava, não querendo perder um instante do que estava acontecendo.

"— Me pergunto quem será o primeiro..." – comentou Mello, olhando de Near para Matt.

Estes ficaram vermelhos, desviando seus olhares do loiro. Mas logo o ruivo ajoelhou-se na cama, tomando a atenção de todos.

"— Eu já fui uma vez..." – comentou este, dando uma pausa "— Vamos brincar com o Near?" – indagou para o loiro.

"— Não é má ideia..." – falou este, olhando para o albino.

"— E-eu?" – gaguejou.

"— Sim, você." – afirmou Matt, estendendo os braços "— Traz ele aqui." – pediu.

Mello sorriu, separando-se um pouco do albino e empurrando ele em direção a cama, jogando-o nos braços do ruivo. Assim que este o segurou tratou de roubar um beijo, abraçando-o bem rente ao seu corpo.

"— Ahnn..." – gemeu Near "— Não vale... Pensei que iríamos brincar apenas contigo..." – comentou.

"— É por isso que você sempre será um pirralho." – melodiou Mello, indo para a cama também "— Por isso nós te amamos." – explicou, beijando a nuca deste.

"— Ahn!" – gemeu Near mais alto, se contorcendo.

"— Morde essa parte Mello..." – pediu o ruivo "— Ele é bem sensível neste lugar." – avisou.

"— Sério?" – indagou em tom alegre, feliz pela dica "— Vamos ver então..."

Mordeu levemente a nuca deste, escutando um gemido rouco escapar dos lábios de Near. Com certeza ele era bem sensível naquela área. Aproveitou para retirar completamente o restante da roupa que usava, sentando-se a frente de Matt.

"— Me dá ele." – pediu para o ruivo, mostrando que já estava pronto para tudo.

"— Vai com calma Mello... Ele é bem sensível." – avisou o ruivo, tirando o albino de seu colo e colocando-o de costas no do loiro.

"— Que bom..." – falou pervertido, mordendo novamente a nuca do menor, escutando outro gemido alto "— Prepara ele então." – pediu para o ruivo.

Este sorriu, apreciando o olhar languido do albino que parecia uma bonequinha nos braços do loiro, aproximou do menor, beijando-o mais docemente nos lábios, passando a mão em seu peito.

"— Irei com calma, certo?" – sussurrou assim que descolou sua boca da outra.

"— Si-sim..." – respondeu ofegante, largando-se no colo do loiro, sentindo algo quente e duro em suas costas.

Sorriu mais ainda, retirando a roupa de baixo do albino, podendo agora ver os dois nus a sua frente. Não tardou em levar dois dedos a sua boca, lambendo-os bastante, deixando-os bem úmidos.

"— Faz ele gemer. " – pediu desavergonhadamente Mello.

"— Com todo prazer." – aprovou, levando seus dedos para o meio das penas do albino, introduzindo lentamente apenas um deles.

"— Ah-Ahnnm." – gemeu este meio de dor e prazer.

"— Talvez isto doa um pouco." – falou meio preocupado Matt "— Mas farei com bastante calma..." – apaziguou, movendo lentamente seu dedo.

"— Isso mesmo, você está há tempos sem fazer isso..." – comentou o loiro, lambendo-lhe os ombros.

"— Vocês dois ainda não tinham feito?" – indagou o ruivo.

"— Não, nós nos acertamos ontem." – explicou.

"— Como?" – o ruivo estava boquiaberto, porém não parou de movimentar seu dedo no interior de Near.

"— Sim, na verdade, minutos antes de recebermos um telefonema informando sua localização." – explicou mais, voltando a morder a nuca de Near, sentindo este tremer em seus braços "— Viemos correndo te achar... É a primeira vez que o tenho assim em meus braços..."

"— Ahnnmm..." – Near gemeu mais alto, escutando toda a conversa "— Ma-mais..." – pediu ao ruivo.

"— Quer mais...?" – indagou Matt, não dando tempo para resposta e acrescentando outro dedo "— Quer assim?"

"— Sim..." – gemeu a resposta.

"— Ele é tão libidinoso quanto você..." – comentou Mello, sorrindo safado "— Assim eu não vou aguentar." – avisou esfregando-se no albino.

"— Só mais um pouco... " – pediu Matt, movimentando mais seus dedos, fazendo Near gemer cada vez mais "— Acho que está bom. " – avisou, retirando-os.

"— Matt..." – chamou o albino em tom choroso, tomando a atenção deste "— Te amo..."

"— Ahn..." – fora Mello quem gemeu "— Não aguento mais esperar..." – avisou.

O loiro segurou o albino pela cintura, levantando-o um pouco, somente o suficiente para este ficar certeiro na posição, para assim abaixá-lo lentamente, forçando seu corpo a aceitar seu membro.

"— Ahnn..." – gemeu o loiro novamente "— Que apertadinho..."

"— Ahnnwmmmmm." – gemeu também Near, mais arrastadamente.

Lentamente sentia Mello forçando-se dentro de si, quis tanto aquilo e finalmente estava tendo, e o melhor daquilo era ver o ruivo a sua frente, olhando-o quase como preocupado se estava sentindo alguma dor.

Porém, não sentia nada disto, a nunca coisa que sentia era um prazer cada vem mais entrando em si. Gemeu mais alto, sentindo-se completamente preenchido e o loiro parar de se mover um pouco.

"— Ahnw Mello... Te amo..." – falou, remexendo seu quadril "— Não pára..." – pediu.

"— Certeza?" – indagou Mello.

"— Sim." – respondeu.

O loiro mal esperou a resposta e começou a mover o albino, segurando-o forte pela cintura, levantando-o e o abaixando, seguindo o ritmo com seu quadril, deleitando-se com o prazer extremo que o corpo deste lhe proporcionava.

"— Hum..." – ofegou baixinho Matt, olhando aquela cena toda.

O ruivo não aguentou, abaixou-se e abocanhou com gosto o membro do albino, fazendo este gemer mais alto ainda. Saboreava gulosamente o membro deste, sabendo que ele deveria estar quase louco de tanto prazer. E pelo notar dos gemidos, era óbvio isso.

"— Na-não! Ahnn-Eu... Hunmw... Ah-ahhn-ahnmmw..." – o albino tentava falar algo, mas não conseguia.

"— Near..." – gemeu rouco Mello, movimentando-se mais rápido "— Near..." – repetiu, mordendo-lhe a nuca.

O albino não aguentou ao sentir a mordida naquela área, acabou por gozar, que fora muito bem recebido pela boca do ruivo em seu membro. Este se deliciou com o gosto que há tempos não provava, afastando-se do menor.

Lambendo os lábios, notou vislumbrado que Mello ainda movimentava-se em Near, e que, além disso, este gemia loucamente com tudo que estava sentindo. Sorriu beijando os lábios do albino, passando suas mãos pelo peito deste.

Near já não sabia mais de onde poderia arranjar algum pingo de sanidade para aturar tudo aquilo, era realmente demais. Simplesmente extasiante demais. Beijou com sofreguidão a boca do ruivo, ainda, para seu delírio, sentindo-se ser empalado pelo loiro

"— Também quero..." – gemeu Mello.

O ruivo se separou do beijo do albino e beijou o outro, perdendo-se na boca deste, sendo claramente comandado pelo loiro. Entre o beijo levou suas mãos a do outro na cintura do menor, ajudando-o a movimentar este.

Só foi fazer isto, que o loiro gemeu alto, quase como o menor, gozando abundantemente dentro deste. Ficou ainda algum tempo movimentando-se mais lentamente, até parar completamente seus movimentos.

Deu mais um beijo de língua em Matt, para logo em seguida tirar delicadamente Near de cima de si, colocando-o na cama, vendo que este estava esgotado. Por um tempo ficaria fora de ação.

Olhou para o ruivo a sua frente, notando o olhar apaixonado deste em direção ao albino. Sorriu, vendo em seguida o mesmo olhar em sua direção. Era claro que todos se amavam ali. Fora um extremo idiota em repelir tanto tempo aquilo tudo.

"— Ele é delicioso..." – comentou Mello, vendo o albino acabado, deitado de bruços na cama.

"— Sim, mas parece estar exausto agora" – comentou o ruivo, fazendo uma suave caricia nas costas deste "— E você Mello, aguenta mais?" – indagou malicioso.

"— Duvida?" – rebateu ousadamente "— Você sabe muito bem que isto para mim é só o começo." – lembrou, indo em direção ao ruivo, ficando quase a beijar este de tão próximo "— Teu corpo é como fogo..." – comentou, alisando-lhe os cabelos ruivos "— Eu queimo em contato com tua pele..."

Matt ficou encabulado pela frase do loiro, mas não resistindo à proximidade de seus rostos, beijou-lhe intensamente nos lábios, enlaçando seu pescoço. Querendo absurdamente mais contato com este.

Puxou-o em direção a cama, deitando-se em cima do loiro, não tardando em começar a beijar-lhe ombros, pescoço e peito da forma que sabia deixar este louco, simplesmente em brasa.

"— Humm, Matt..." – ofegou o loiro, abraçando-se forte ao ruivo.

Este não deu descanso para o loiro, beijava cada vez mais seu corpo, sentindo o resultado de seus carinhos neste. Sorriu, desviando seu olhar um instante para o albino, que ainda estava deitado quase como exausto.

Suspirou lambendo os lábios, só de pensar em sentir o mesmo prazer que Near sentiu nos braços do loiro e em ainda sentir o mesmo prazer que o loiro sentiu quando este esteve em seus braços.

"— Te amo, Mello..." – avisou, lambendo-lhe descaradamente um dos mamilos.

"— Também. – sorriu, passando deliberadamente suas mãos pelas coxas do ruivo "— Tive saudades delas, sabia? " – beliscou de leve uma delas.

"— Oww, malvado."

"— Sou sim, e você sabe..." – comentou, levando agora suas mãos para as nádegas de Matt "— E você, teve saudades disso? " – indagou, forçando um dedo a entrar neste.

"— Siiimm..." – respondeu arrastadamente.

"— Começaram sem mim..." – falou Near baixinho, remexendo-se na cama "— Podiam ter esperado."

"— Foi ele quem me atacou." – informou de forma marota o loiro, movimentando mais seu dedo naquele lugar.

"— Ahnwmm..." – gemeu Matt.

"— Ele gosta muito disso?" – perguntou Near, de forma quase infantil, sentando-se na cama para apreciar o espetáculo.

"— Gosta, e muito." – disse Mello, acrescentando mais um dedo, escutando os gemidos do ruivo aumentarem "— Tanto quanto você."

"— Ahnm Mellooow..."

"— Gostoso, não?" – indagou este, aproximando-se um pouco mais.

"— Siimm... Ahhmnw."

"— Mello..." – chamou o albino de forma manhosa, tomando a atenção deste "— Deixa ele para mim?" – pediu.

"— Deixar?"

"— Sim."

"— ... " – o loiro pareceu tentar entender do que Near tratava, mas logo percebeu sua intenção "— Claro que deixo."

"— Parem de tramar planos..." – pediu o ruivo, entre ofegos.

"— Desculpe." – Mello retirou os dedos, escutando um muxoxo do ruivo por isto "— Mas você não tem escolha, além de participar deles."

O loiro virou na cama, ficando agora por cima de Matt, entreabriu as pernas deste, não deixando nenhum protesto sair por parte deste. Enfiou-se firme e forte dentro do ruivo, escutando o gemido alto de dor e prazer pelo ato.

"— Ahhhhhwwwnm!" – gemeu o ruivo "— Mellooow!" – gemeu, segurando-se com força dos ombros deste.

O loiro sorriu, sabia perfeitamente do jeito como o ruivo mais gostava de ser possuído. Querendo ou não, este adorava ser dominado, ter alguém forte para domá-lo. E era isso que mais gostava neste, podia simplesmente abusar à vontade.

"— Nossa..." – Near ficou boquiaberto, admirado pelo jeito abandonado e descontrolado que o ruivo gemia - "_Eu fico assim também?_" – pensou, sentindo-se ficar novamente quente pela cena que via.

"— Ahw-Mais!" – pediu o ruivo.

"— Claro." – acatou, com voz rouca.

Mello começou a mover-se mais rápido, estocando-o mais forte ainda, do jeito que o ruivo queria. Sabia que logo este não aguentaria o prazer e se renderia ao gozo, por isso tratou de segurar-lhe firme o membro com uma das mãos.

"— Ahnw-que!?" – sibilou Matt em meios a gemidos, querendo se aliviar daquele prazer "— Nãoo..." – choramingou.

"— Nem pense em gozar." – avisou Mello "— Eu proíbo."

"— Ahw-hunnmm..."

Near mal conseguia esconder o sorrido malicioso dos lábios, ao ver aquela cena pecaminosa a sua frente, e principalmente em escutar os gemidos dos dois que mais amava.

Notou os movimentos e os gemidos do loiro ficarem mais acelerados, logo escutou um gemido langoroso deste, e desabar exausto em cima do ruivo. Aproximou-se mais dos dois, beijando as costas suadas de Mello.

"— Minha vez?" – perguntou de modo pervertido, dando outro beijo no loiro.

"— Todo seu." – avisou, saindo de cima.

Fora ai que os dois, por alguns instantes, pensaram estarem no céu. Vislumbraram a cara chorosa do ruivo, este extremamente corado e ofegante, com seus olhos entreabertos, porém com a lascívia destes brilhando intensamente.

Brilho o qual nunca viram no ruivo. Nunca conseguiram, o orgulho e o medo os vendavam para o amor que Matt sentia por eles.

"— Não me torturem mais..." – pediu em tom choroso o ruivo, ainda tendo seu membro seguro firme pelo loiro.

"— Tudo bem..." – avisou Near, passando suas mãos pelos cabelos ruivos, em sua suave caricia "— Deixa que eu cuido do resto, Mello. " – pediu, olhando de canto de olho para o loiro.

"— Certo, eu estou morto de cansaço mesmo." – disse, soltando em fim o membro do ruivo "— Mas não pensem que eu parei por aqui." – advertiu, jogando-se ao lado dos dois, de qualquer jeito.

"— Tente se conter..." – pediu o albino, montando em cima do ruivo.

"— Ahnmw..." – este só gemeu, segurando o menor pela cintura.

"— Isso... Huhwnm" – gemeu, deixando aquele membro lentamente entrar em si.

Arqueava lentamente na medida em que sentia o ruivo cada vez mais dentro de si. Sentindo novamente aquele prazer amoroso, espalhar-se por todo seu corpo. Não pode esperar mais, lentamente começou a se movimentar em cima do membro.

"— Matt... " – Near olhou lentamente para este, vendo o esforço que este fazia para ficar de olhos abertos e apreciar a tudo "— Nunca mais-Hunmm! Nunca mais fuja." – pediu, movendo-se mais rápido.

"— Sou-huwm... De vocês!" – conseguiu falar.

O albino levou sua mão ao seu próprio membro, começando-o a manuseá-lo no mesmo ritmo em que se estocava no ruivo. Logo seus gemidos estavam tão sem nexo quanto o de Matt que estava segurando-se para simplesmente não derreter com todo aquele prazer.

O menor buscou com seus olhos por Mello, notando que este os observava o tempo todo, com um sorriso extremamente pecamisono em sua face. Com aquela visão gemeu alto, sem pudor apenas para atiçar mais o loiro.

"— Na-não aguento mais..." – avisou Matt, segurando com mais firmeza a cintura do menor, forçando-o a ser mais rápido.

"— Ahn!" – retomou novamente sua atenção para o afogueado ruivo.

Os gemidos se tornaram mais altos, mais necessitados, quase ensandecidos pelo prazer que sentiam. Near começou a mover mais rápido sua mão, diante de tanto prazer acabou por não aguentar.

"— Ahnhwnhm!!!" – gemeu alto o albino, forçando-se com todas as suas forças restantes de encontro ao ruivo.

"— Agora você pode gozar, Matt." – sibilou maldosamente Mello.

Mal o ruivo escutou isto e gozou também, soltando seus braços exaustos na cama. Sua mente estava cheia, cheia de todo o amor que possuía por aqueles dois. Um doce e meigo o outro feroz e selvagem. Amava essas personalidades.

"— Huwm..." – gemeu Near após um tempo, deitando-se de lado do ruivo.

"— Já cansaram?" – indagou de modo maroto o loiro, aproximando-se e abraçando Matt pelo outro lado.

"— Vocês dois são loucos." – comentou este "— Mas é isto o que mais amo em vocês."

"— Gostou do nosso castigo?" – perguntou Near, aninhando-se neste.

"— Sim."– respondeu, beijando levemente a bochecha deste.

"— Descansem um pouco, porque hoje nenhum de vocês sai dessa cama" – informou Mello, passando a mão pelo peito do ruivo.

"— Que bom..." – falaram Near e Matt juntos, sorrindo de forma cúmplices.

Acabaram por dormir, não aguentando a exaustão que tiveram. Porém sabiam que neste dia iriam fazer quantas vezes fossem possível, até realmente desmaiarem de cansaço.

Mais nada os impediam.

Mais nada vendava seus rostos para a realidade.

Tudo era real, principalmente o amor mútuo que nutriam...

---.---.---.---.---.---

_Não existe mais nada que possa ser dito..._

_Não agora._

_Não mais..._

_**-Mail Jeevas (Matt)**_

FIM.

27/06/09

**Nota da autora: **

Quem gostou grite bem alto junto comigo: "— Suruba!!!"

Hahahahah, demorou a sair, mas acho que ficou boa. Eu quase morri fazendo isso. Acho que nunca mais vou ser doida para fazer algo do tipo novamente (dá muito trabalho, apesar de ser bom.)

Bem, para quem queria um final feliz para o Matt, acho que ficaram tranquilos. Afinal, conseguiu os dois para si, e agora vivem em um lindo triângulo amoroso. (XD)

Alguns devem estar se perguntando aonde foi parar o Raito... Aceitariam a desculpa de que ele teve que voltar para a cidade na qual estava para ser o KIRA? (é tosco, eu sei, mas não queria criar confusões.)

Fico feliz em ter terminado este trabalho (eu estava atolada em FICs), mas não se preocupem, não deixarei de fazer FICs (me viciei nisso O.O')

**As fics novas que fiz eram dos animes (**_**tudo Yaoi/Lemon**_**):**

Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (anime completamente desconhecido, eu sei, mas não pude evitar fazer uma FIC.)

Katekyo Hitman REBORN! (viciei nesse anime, assintam é realmente ótimo)

Code Geass (bem, uma amiga me pediu, então fiz esta FIC)

**Agradecimentos:**

Desculpem-me a demora do ultimo CAP (XD)

Agradeço muito mesmo, as pessoas que disponibilizaram um pouquinho do tempo para escrever uma Review!

Ah! E também a Dreams Thief que betou esse CAP

Obrigada mesmo a todos XD

**By: Toynako**


End file.
